Confidence
by truesparks
Summary: Adele Dyer. The foreign exchange student from Germany and the shy quiet girl who wanted a second chance at life where nobody new her name. But when she said 'new life' she didn't mean a life that involved saving an entire world from destruction! It all started when Davis Motomiya watched as she got her digivice from the computer room. "Come on Adele, Confidence!" (Davis X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If this actually gets published and you're reading this, I am currently giving myself a pat on the back. This idea popped into my head when I was looking at Rookie digimon online for no reason. The digimon I'm using for my OC was found there, which also means that if you go onto google, you can look up the digimon. This means I won't go into as much detail when I explain what it looks like. P.S. If you read this then I love you.**

**Chapter one**

_It had been months since the defeat of Malomyotismon and nothing significant had happened to the digital world since then, which also meant that the digidestined hadn't seen their digimon for that period of time. The teens were moving on with their lives and the younger generation were ready for their 8th grade year. _

A shy dirty blonde haired girl with green eyes stood in the hallway. It was her first year in Japan and she was completely terrified. Her parents told her that she had learned the language perfectly but that never stopped her from the occasional German phrases that came out of her mouth. She was wearing an turquoise colored tank top tucked into jean shorts with red suspenders and a red beanie to match on her head. On her feet she wore red converse preferring to keep it 'simple.'

cgi/set?id=75364652

Now, she was waiting outside of her new classroom waiting for the teacher to introduce her. She felt like she was going to puke any second. Had it not been for the fact she was at school, she would have run away by now.

"You can come in now!" The teacher called. Gulping, the girl gathered her courage, which wasn't much at all, and entered the classroom.

_What if they hate me? What if they think I look stupid! Oh I knew I shouldn't have worn this today! I should have gone with something much more simple. . ._

"Please tell the class your name and where you're from." The teacher ordered politely.

"M-my name is Adele Dyer. I just moved here from Germany. It's a pleasure to meet you." When she finished, she bowed and then looked at the teacher slightly panicked. (A dell)

_Was that good enough? Oh God I hope that was alright. . ._

"Very good. Why don't you go take a seat next to. . . Davis! Davis, raise your hand." The boy, who hadn't been paying attention, was still giving side glances to the girl 3 desks to his right, also known as Kari.

"Davis?"

Still, he was thinking about the brunette girl.

"DAVIS?!"

He jumped out of his chair standing while the whole class laughed at him. He tried to play it off as if thats what he meant to do, but it wasn't working. Looking back at the teacher, Davis saw a girl standing next to her.

"Hey, who's that?"

The teacher sighed in frustration. "If you were paying attention, you would have heard her introduce herself. This is Adele Dyer. She'll be sitting next to you from now on."

Adele cautiously made her way to the seat next to Davis. She now sat on the edge of her chair and lightly tapped a pencil on the desk. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

When she turned, Davis was holding out his hand with a smile. "Hi, I'm Davis." He noticed that when she looked at him, she seemed timid and almost afraid.

"Adele." The girl shook his hand with a small smile and pink tint on her cheek. Davis didn't notice this though as she immediately went back to paying attention as soon as they finished the small introduction.

* * *

The beginning of the day went by for Adele in a blur. Some kids greeted her and at lunch, she decided to explore the school a little more. Apple in hand, she made her way down some of the hallways as she tried to memorize where the classrooms were. Her interest peaked with the computer lab.

When she poked her head in, she didn't see anyone there. Figured. When she didn't hear anything, Adele slipped into the room.

"Hey Adele!" Davis called. He had left something in the chemistry classroom and was on his way to retrieve it when he noticed Adele slipping into the computer lab. Although Izzy was still in there constantly waiting to see if the digiport would open again, he'd hadn't set a foot inside in over two months. Of course, the digiport hadn't opened meaning there was no need for Davis to be there.

Now though, he decided he might as well. He'd wanted to get to know a little more about Adele.

This was either really good, or really bad.

After Adele had walked in, she noticed that one of the computers was on. Curious, she moved to examine it closer.

Suddenly, the screen lit up and a beam of light shot at her. Davis walked in just as the beam came out of the computer. It was turquoise color that shot straight at her chest. Shocked, the girl caught it with ease.

Even Davis was rendered speechless.

In her hands, the girl held a D3. It was white with turquoise grips on it. The girl looked at it curiously.

"You have a digivice!" Davis yelled. Adele squeaked with surprised and fell backwards onto her butt and the ground. Davis seemed confused and excited while she was confused and scared.

"A-a what?"

"That thing from the computer. It's a digivice." Adele's attention was now focused on the device which felt warm in her hands like it belonged there.

"Oh man! I've got to get the others and call Izzy and Tia and Wow! Okay, you just stay here and I'll be back in two seconds."

The door closed leaving Adele alone in the computer room. She bit her lip nervously at the device. What kind of device was this? This kind of thing didn't come out of a computer. How did Davis know what it was? Why was he so excited?

She hadn't realized how much time went by until the door opened again revealing Davis and four other kids. One had short brown hair and wore a pink and white tank top tucked into yellow shorts, pink gloves, and sneakers. Another girl wore a blue bandana along with a purple shirt and long skirt. A boy stood next to them with sandy blonde colored hair, a blue and yellow jacket and kaki's and finally there was a shorter boy in a beige shirt with purple trim and brown pants. They had the same look as Davis. Confused and excited.

"W-who are you?" Adele asked scared as she backed away. The brown haired girl stepped closer to her.

"It's alright, don't be afraid. I'm Kari and this is TK, Cody, and Yolei." Adele gave her a faint smile.

"I'm Adele."

"So what's with this digivice Davis came to us screaming about?" TK asked.

"I didn't scream!"

"You mean this?" The girl pulled her out her new turquoise digivice to show to the others. They looked at it curiously.

"That's definitely a digivice. Where'd you get it?"

"Just now, from the computer."

Adele signaled to the computer with her hand holding the digivice. This was a bad choice seeing as the action was followed by a beeping sound and the digiport opening.

With a yelp of surprise, Adele was sucked into the computer and into the digital world. The five digidestined in the room were completely surprised and confused.

"What just happened. . ." Yolei murmured.

"She-she was sucked into the digital world." Cody whispered.

And suddenly they were each frantically trying to find their digivices.

"I left mine at home!"

"Me too. . ."

"Ditto"

"I also did."

"Bingo!" Davis called out triumphantly as he pulled out his digivice.

"Wow. Out of all of us I would have thought it would be Kari or Cody who still had their digivice." TK mumbled.

"Me too. And the one day I didn't bring it!" Kari exclaimed.

"So guys, what should we do?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the digital world!" Davis stated excitedly. He was about to hold out his digivice when TK stopped him.

"Hold on, let's think this through."

"Oh let him go." Yolei decided. "We can go get ours and meet back up here. If Davis isn't back with Adele by the time we get back we'll go in after them."

"Sounds good to me." Cody decided.

Without wasting another moment, Davis held his digivice out to the screen.

"Digiport open!"

That said, Davis was sucked into the computer.

Adele was lying on the ground when she felt something bouncing on her stomach.

"Adele, Adele, Adele!' It called. Groggily, she opened her eyes.

"Hmm?"

When she was fully awake, she was shocked. Sitting on her stomach was what looked like a cross between a baby seahorse and a baby dragon. It was green and where it's horns should have been were to little pieces of black and red coral. It's tail ended in long, white curly fur. Around it's neck it was wearing some kind of weird necklace. The pendant had a slot with a turquoise card inserted inside. It's big purple eyes were staring right at her.

"W-who are you?" Adele stuttered, moving backwards.

"No need to be afraid. I'm Babydmon, your partner!" (This is were you insert _Babydmon_ into google search)

"B-Badymon?"

"Right!"

"What are you?"

"I'm a digimon. That's short for digital monster. I'm so glad to meet you!" Babydmon nuzzled into her chest with affection. She giggled lightly and stroked it's err, his back.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too. What's that around your neck?"

"OH!" He shouted surprised. "This is for you!" The girl carefully removed the necklace and took a closer look at it. Inside was some kind of card with a design inside. It looked like a tear drop but the right side dipped down into more of a curve before connecting, almost like somebody took a bite out of it. Replacing the space removed by the curve in the teardrop was a small circle.

"What is it?" Adele whispered.

"That's your crest. It's the crest of confidence!" Wordlessly, Adele slipped the necklace over her head. The last thing she was would be confident, but the necklace had a warm feeling to it, similar to the digivice, and she felt compelled to put it on.

"ADELE?" A voice yelled. Not just any voice though, it was Davis!

Adele scooped up the small digimon into her arms and looked to where she'd heard the voice. Running down a hill towards her was none other then Davis, although he'd gone through an outfit change and had a blue dinosaur/rabbit thing walking next to him.

When Davis had arrived into the Digital world, he was alone. Veemon had heard him searching for Adele and then found him.

"Davish!"

The goggled headed boy turned his head. To his enjoyment, it was Veemon running towards him.

"Veemon!" He yelled as he grabbed his partner into a hug. The two of them were smiling and laughing at the reunion.

"Hey Veemon, how've you been since I left?"

"Not to good. . ."

"What'd you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later." The digimon brushed off. "So Davish, what brings you to the digital world?"

"Right! A friend of mine suddenly got a digivice from the computer just like I was a few months ago! She's about this tall with blonde hair and green eyes."

"Nope, haven't seen here. But I'll help you look."

A few minutes later, they found Adele at the bottom of a hill. They hadn't seen the digimon next to her until they were about half way down.

"Adele, get away from that thing! It's dangerous!" Davis yelled. He tried to stop but was going to fast.

"Whoa!"

And then he crashed right into the young blonde girl which sent them both sprawling backwards. Babydmon fell out of her arms and onto the ground next her. Davis managed to twist his body quick enough so that he didn't land on Adele but next to her.

"W-why'd y-you do th-that?" She whispered.

"That's a digimon! He could be dangerous!" Veemon was growling at the little digimon who didn't back down, even if he was In-training and the digimon in front of him was a rookie.

"Hey! Leave my partner alone! If you hurt her I swear I'll knock you all the way to the real world!" He snapped.

"Oh really? You wanna go?" Veemon growled.

"Sur- hey!" Adele had picked him up and was now holding him in her arms.

"Please don't. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't! It's him who'll get hurt!"

Davis laughed. "You're a confident little guy, aren't you?"

Babydmon's chest swelled out with pride. "The confidentest!"

Adele giggled at his statement. "That's not a word!"

"Well, it is now."

"Okay, enough with the fun stuff. Adele, we've really got to get back to the real world. I'll explain more about what this is there." Davis informed her. Adele hugged her digimon to her chest a little tighter.

"Can Babydmon come?"

"I'm not sure. Well find out later okay? It's dangerous here and we should get goING!"

Davis tackled Adele out of the way as a huge blast of fire came straight towards them.

"W-what is that?" She stuttered.

"A digimon. A really really bad digimon. Come on, we have to move!"

A giant yellow digimon jumped out of the bushes. It had a giant brown helmet on it's head and a metal shoulder blade and tail. One it's right arm was bigger then the other with giant red claws. It let out a great roar.

"I am Cyclonemon! I shall crush all the weakest digimon until only the strong survive! Hyper heat!" (you should look up Cyclonemon right about now.)

The teens jumped out of the way as another blast of fire was shot at them. The fire almost burned the bottom of Adele's red converse. (she didn't get an outfit change)

"Veemon!"

"Right"

Davis pulled out his digivice. It started to glow and so did Veemon.

"Digiarmor energize!"

Adele froze in her spot and watched as Veemon digivolved. He grew taller with flaming metal on his shoulders and head.

"Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

Flamedramon took his aim and charged at Cyclonemon.

"Fire rocket!"

Davis grabbed Adele's arm and yanked her to where he deemed was a safe place out of the battle.

"Stay here." He ordered. She was shaking in fright as she watched the battle taking place.

"What-"

"He armor digivolved to fight that thing. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

"Hey! I wanna fight too!" Babydmon protested, trying to get out of Adele's arms. She held him tighter.

"No, Flamedramon can handle it okay? Please, just stay here!"

Flamedramon smashed into Cyclonemon sending it flying backwards. The digimon seemed unfazed as it got up off the ground.

"You seem strong enough. But them on the other hand..."

Cyclonemon turned his attention to the digidestined and Babydmon.

"They don't deserve to exist in this world! They are not strong enough! Only the strong should survive. Hyper heat!"

Adele and Davis jumped separate ways to avoid the attack. The digimon charged at them and it was painfully obvious that Flamedramon wasn't going to be able to get to them in time. Still though, he had to try.

"Adele! Let me go! I'll crush that thing to a pulp!" Babydmon yelled. Adele held him tighter as she ran to avoid Cyclonemon which was going after her and her partner.

"I'm afraid you'll get hurt!"

"Please! Just believe in me."

Babydmon was serious. Adele could hear it in his voice. He wanted, no he _had _to do this. He had to fight this digimon.

"Okay." She whispered to the digimon in her arms as she let him go. Without hesitation, the little guy charged at Cyclonemon. Adele stopped. There was no way she was leaving him behind. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled.

"I believe in you Babydmon! You can do it!"

Her digivice began to glow and a beam shot out from it capturing Babydmon. The digimon began to glow as his body changed.

"He's. . . digivolving." Davis gasped.

In front of Adele was now a little turquoise dragon. It had red eyes and red coral sticking out where it's ears would be. Red tattered wings sprouted from it's back matching it's red eyes. It's belly was white and long claws ended each of his hands and feet.

"Babydmon, you digivolved!"

"Thanks to you Adele! I'm Dracomon now." (Google!)

As he got closer to Cyclonemon, it raised its strong arm which began to glow red.

"Arm bomber!"

Dracomon spun out of the way of the giant fist which in turn smashed into the ground. Taking the chance, Dracomon jumped forward so he was right in front of Cyclonemon's face.

"Flamedramon catch! Tail smash!" He flipped, hitting Cyclonemon's jaw with his tail so hard that he sent it flying backwards to Flamedramon.

"Fire rocket!"

Flamedramon came down and smashed into Cyclonemon's stomach which sent it rapidly to the ground. There was a loud explosion as Adele ran over to Dracomon.

When the debris cleared, there was a large crater in the ground to which Cyclonemon was in the center of laying unconscious. Adele wrapped her arms around Dracomon bringing him into a hug.

"You did it! You're the best!"

"I am, aren't I!" Davis ran over to the team with Veemon by his sides.

"I hate to break such a touching moment, but we really should get going before that thing wakes up!."

Together, the two took off running back the way Davis had come, which meant the hill. Once they finally got to the top, they saw four humans and four digimon running towards them. Dracomon stepped in front of Adele as to protect her.

"TK, Kari, Cody, Yolei! Over here!" Davis yelled waving. The children saw them and made their way over. Adele bent down to Dracomon's level.

"It's okay, they won't hurt us. I promise." The digimon relaxed but didn't move from his spot.

"Glad to see you're alright." TK smiled at her.

"I didn't think I would be."

"Does it have to do with that explosion?"

"Oh yeah!" Davis answered. "We kicked some serious digimon butt!" Adele blushed at the compliment. Well, she was pretty sure it was a compliment.

"Yeah but Davish, it could wake up at any moment."

"What could?" Yolei asked a bit fearfully.

"Cyclonemon. Come on, let's get going."

Soon, the children found themselves in front of a little Tv.

"Adele, hold your digivice."

Holding onto Dracomon's claw in one hand and her D3 in the other, Adele held out her digivice to the Tv. She and the other digidestined were once again brought through the digital portal.

"OWW!"

They all landed in a giant pile on the floor. Adele's legs were trapped under Kari who was trapped under TK and so on. Babydmon was lying comfortably on Adele's stomach while the other in training digimon were scattered throughout the pile. On the top was Demiveemon who sang out with joy "I'm the king of the castle and your the dirty rascals!"

"It's been a while huh?" Kari asked as she pulled herself off of Adele. She offered the girl a hand who accepted and was pulled off the ground. Once she was off the ground, she realized there were three other teens in the room that she didn't recognize. One was a boy with spiky brown hair who was standing next to a girl with short red hair. Next to them was a shorter boy who had brownish red hair that was recently trimmed. He was sitting in a computer chair a little farther away from them.

"Who are they?"

Kari laughed lightly at the nervous girl. "The tall boy with the spiky hair is Tai, the red haired girl is our friend Sora and the boy in the computer chair is Izzy."

"H-hi. I'm Adele."

"and I'm her partner Babydmon!" The digimon yelled. He had somehow climbed on Adele's head and was now sitting comfortably. This brought him eye level with Tai. Tai glanced down at the tag and crest Adele was wearing.

"Where'd you get that?"

All eyes turned and were now looking at the crest around Adele's neck. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Umm Babydmon gave it to me. H-he was wearing it w-when I found him and said th-that it was mine."

"It sure is! That's her crest, the crest of confidence!"

"Hmm. . ." Tai trailed off. Adele turned to Davis.

"You said that you would explain what all this is right?"

"huh? Oh of course!" The next hour was spent explaining everything to Adele, since school was over by the time they'd gotten back from the digital world. They told her about the original digidestined's adventure, what a digidestined was, about the second generation's adventure, and then about a bond between partners and digimon.

"You're digimon isn't just your partner, but your friend for life. They'd do just about anything to protect you. When you work together, your digimon can use your energy and feelings to digivolve." Tai finished.

"Yup! That means you're stuck with me for life!" Babydmon giggled. She grabbed him off the top of her head and held him in her arms instead.

"If it's you, I don't think it'll be so bad." She smiled at him.

"Well now that we have that settled, Welcome to the team!" Davis cheered.

"Hold on Davis, she's not part of the team yet." Tai stopped him.

"She's not?" This was his sister Kari.

"Well, she still has to meet everyone else. You know, Mimi, Matt, Ken and Joe."

"But Mimi's in America!"

"Actually, she's coming to visit next week."

"Umm, who are the others?" Adele asked. Everyone looked at her weirdly to which she shrunk back.

"Oh!" Kari exclaimed. "It's not that you said something weird, you said it in German."

Adele's face went beat red to which everyone laughed. She giggled a little to before repeating her sentence, this time in Japanese.

"Hey Tai, how about we call an emergency meeting tonight at the playground. We can finish the introductions there."

"Good idea Sora. I'll call Matt and you can call Joe. Izzy, you call Ken."

"Alright."

* * *

Adele was waiting with Davis a little bit away from the others. They were going to explain the situation and what had happened in the digital world to Matt, Ken and Joe before she introduced herself. She was currently rocking back and forth on her toes while holding Babydmon and whispering things in German.

"Uh Adele?"

She snapped her head over to Davis who was had Demiveemon perched on is head.

"You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm not. . ."

"Then why are you still speaking German?"

Adele blushed which Davis could see under the streetlight. He found that she actually looked. . . Really cute.

"I-I'm just scared they won't like me or they won't accept me as a part of the team that's all."

"Well don't be! Trust me you'll get along with them fine."

"Davis?!" Sora yelled.

"That's are que."

Together the two walked over to the playground. A few times, Davis had to nudge Adele to keep her moving.

"Come on Adele. Confidence!" Babydmon urged.

When they arrived at the playground, ten pairs of eyes looked over at Adele. She instantly spotted the three people whom she hadn't met yet. The youngest one looked about Davis's age with a bit of a longer styled purple hair cut and a gray uniform. Then their was a blonde who looked kind of like TK with longer hair and finally a taller blue haired boy with glasses.

"Adele, this is Matt, Joe and Ken." Tai introduced. She bowed to them politely.

"It's nice to meet you."

"No need to be so formal." Matt grinned. She looked up at him puzzled, but soon smiled back.

"This is my digimon Babydmon." It still felt weird to say _her digimon_, but the others told her she'd get used to it. After all, they were destined to meet each other.

Babydmon jumped out of her arms and floated over to the new people. He sniffed each of them carefully, the blue haired one fidgeting away from him.

"I don't like you." He declared to Joe.

"What?"

"You're too skittish."

"Babydmon!" Adele scolded.

"Well he is!"

"I'm so sorry!" Adele apologized as she reached for her digimon. He dodged out of the way and ran straight into the feet of Matt who picked him up and returned him to Adele. She thanked Matt as she took Babydmon back who decided to follow Demiveemon's example and sit on her head again.

"So how did you get to the digital world?" Ken asked. Adele's hand brushed across her digivice which she'd clipped to the side of her shorts.

"It was an accident?"

"How's that?"

Adele went on to explain how she had been pointing to the computer while holding her digivice and got sucked in and how she woke up to find Babydmon pretty much on her stomach. Matt smiled.

"That sounds a lot like how we found our digital partners."

Adele yawned but nodded. "Sounds interesting."

"Everyones pretty tired. Why don't we head home and then we can meet again when Mimi's here?" Yolei suggested.

The others nodded in agreement before heading their separate ways. Coincidentally, Adele was heading the same way as Yolei, Cody and TK.

"Where do you live?" Yolei asked. She told them her address quietly as Babydmon was sleeping in her arms. It turned out she lived in the same apartment complex as TK. Yolei was carrying Poromon in her arms and Cody was doing the same for Upamon. Patamon was rested comfortably on TK's head.

Adele stayed quiet while the other three talked amongst each other. She felt it would be rude to interrupt the conversation the friends were having. Was she their friend? What did they think of her? Probably nothing good.

"Stop doubting yourself." Babydmon whispered. When she looked down at him his purple eyes were wide opened and staring at her confidently. "They like you. I bet they think of you as a friend."

"I don't think so. . . Their isn't really anything about me to like."

"Nonsense!" The digimon yelled. The other three teens stopped talking and wondered what had gotten Babydmon so worked up. "There's plenty of things to like about you!"

"U-uh Babydmon this isn't really the time-"

"What is he talking about?" TK asked. He had a bad feeling about it and also had a feeling that Adele was about to make an excuse.

"It's nothing!" She squeaked. Then, she started walking a bit faster then the others. "I just remembered that I was late to be home and I told Babydmon we weren't going to make it back in time but he said it was nonsense and we'd make it if I ran. Later!" She rushed. Without looking back, Adele took off running for home.

"If you want them to be your friends, that isn't the way to do it." Babydmon pointed out. Adele was bitting the corner of her lip as she ran, little tears in her eyes.

"I know. They don't need me as a friend anyway."

Yolei watched the blonde flee, partly confused and partly disappointed.

"She doesn't like us, does she?"

"I don't think that's it Yolei. Maybe I should go after her. . ." TK trailed off. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Just leave it. We can talk to her tomorrow at school. For now, we should get home too." Cody advised. Yolei agreed instantly, but TK was still hesitant.

Why'd she run away?


	2. Chapter 2

_Tk: Last time, a transfer student named Adele came to our school. When she went into the computer lab, she received a digivice and Davis saw the whole thing. He ran to get us and when we got there, Adele was accidentally pulled into the digital world! There, she got the crest of confidence and met her partner Babydmon who digivolved into Dracomon to help Davis and Flamedramon take down a Cyclonemon that was attacking them. After that, she met the rest of the digidestined except for Mimi and when we were walking home, she ran away. I wonder why?_

Adele was up extremely early that morning. She would have thought that yesterday's events were all a dream had she not been woken up by Babydmon.

"Adele get up! Come on the sun is up, you should be too! Wakey wakey!"

Her eyes opened and similarly to yesterday, she was greeted by excited purple eyes. "Babydmon what time is it?"

"I don't know how to tell time!"

"What are the numbers on that black box?"

"The red ones? 5.3.0"

Adele groaned and rolled over. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The sun is up!"

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Like I said, the sun is up!"

Realizing that she wasn't going to win, Adele rolled out of bed and got dressed. After slipping on her red beanie, she walked over to a picture of her family and kissed it lightly.

"I hope you guys are okay."

In truth, Adele was a foreign exchange student and living by herself which meant she had definitely lied to TK. She felt guilty about it but at the time, she had to get away and it seemed like a legit excuse.

In the kitchen, she started to prepare a breakfast of eggs and toast for her and her little digimon who watched her full of curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast. It may not be the best but. . ."

"Adele! Confidence!" She giggled lightly.

"Right."

She piled some books onto a chair so Babydmon could reach his plate. Since he had no hands, he had to bend forward and eat like a dog.

"This is great! You should make these all the time!" He yelled while stuffing his face with toast. Adele nearly choked on her own toast with laughter.

"Glad you like it. I have plenty of recipes for you to try."

After finishing his meal Babydmon begged for more so Adele gave him the rest of hers. She didn't want it anyway. Her stomach was churning at the thought of facing the others after running away from them last night. She hoped they weren't mad.

"Babydmon! We're going for a walk!"

"Don't you have that school thing to go to?" He asked, now done with the food. Adele shook her head.

"Not for another hour and a half. If someone hadn't woken up early, this wouldn't be a problem." She sighed.

"Okay!"

It was probably a good idea for both of them to get a better feel for the city before school. Adele grabbed her backpack and decided to hold Babydmon in her arms.

"Listen closely. If anybody asks me anything, you can't answer. You have to be quite and pretend to be a stuffed animal from Germany. As long as we are around people, you don't move or speak. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, let's go!"

The blond smiled as she slipped her key into her pocket and unlocked her door. Most people were just waking up now so the hallway and elevator were empty.

The streets weren't as busy as Adele though they would be, but it was 7:30. Most few people were already strolling down the street and Adele couldn't help but believe that she shouldn't be one of them. She should be in her nice warm bed and would be had it not been for the little trouble maker in her arms.

They wandered around for another half hour before deciding that they should get back to school.

"What am I supposed to do while you're in class?" Babydmon whined.

"I don't know. I'll ask the Kari or something when we get to school."

The school was approaching fast. At the curb Adele saw Kari and Davis talking, Davis suddenly starting to pout.

"Adele!" Kari yelled with relief. Adele helped Babydmon into her backpack as she made her way over.

"Hi."

"You're here early."

"Babydmon had me up early." She sighed as she gestured to her bag. Babydmon popped his head out and smiled.

"It was light out!"

"Shh!"

Kari laughed. "Anyway, we were waiting since I figured you wouldn't know what to do with your digimon at school. Just follow me. We usually keep them in the computer lab since nobody goes in there anyway."

Kari asked Adele a bit about how she was settling in both Japan and having a digimon. Adele told her it was going well, besides the whole 'we rise with the sun speech' which Babydmon actually gave Kari. Davis had disappeared sulking over to the soccer field.

"What was up with Davis?" Adele brought up quietly.

"Nothing really. He just tried to ask me out again." For some reason, Adele felt like her heart had dropped down to her stomach. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Probably." Adele fake smiled. Kari smiled back at her.

"The truth is, I really like Tk, but the guy is too dense to tell!" She laughed lightly with a slight blush on her cheek. Adele nudged her.

"I don't think he's as dense as you think. I'll keep an eye out for you though and let you know what I think later okay? I bet the results are different then what you're expecting."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Kari quickly hugged her. "Thanks Adele. You're a great friend!"

Adele was taken back but smiled. "W-what are friends for."

When they arrived at the computer room, everyones digimon were there except for hers. She let Babydmon out of her bag who instantly ran in and started to play with Demiveemon.

"Behave please!" Adele cried. Demiveemon and Babydmon had already knocked into one of the tables and knocked over a computer mouse. Kari laughed.

"Don't worry. Gatomon and Patamon can handled them. In the meantime, we should get to class."

The rest of the way to class, Kari told embarrassing stories about Tai to Adele and their laughter could be heard throughout the hall.

Davis perked up when he'd heard Kari's voice. What surprised him was that she was walking with Adele and the two of them were together. They split up at the front of the room with Adele making her way into her seat next to Davis.

"M-morning." She whispered, taking her seat. She was officially comfortable with Kari, but the others still made her nervous. For some reason, Davis made her especially nervous.

"Morning." He replied, eyes already on Kari. It seemed as though he had forgotten his failure to ask her out this morning and was thinking of a way to try again. A boy from the front of the room made his way over to her desk. He was wearing a black plaid shirt with long black shorts and sneakers. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm John. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked. Adele got up and politely bowed.

"I'm Adele."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I know who you are. Just thought you'd like to know who I am." He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckle. Flustered, she looked around and found Kari starring at John angrily. She gave Adele a quick look.

_Don't trust him._

Adele backed up and sat back in her seat. Davis, who was looking at Kari, saw Kari glaring angrily at someone. He turned just in time to watch John kiss Adele's knuckle and Adele start to panic.

"I-it was nice to meet you, b-but you should get b-back to your seat before the teacher comes."

"Oh, I'm not worried about the teacher." He leaned down so his elbows were on the desk and his face was only inches away from Adele's. Davis clenched his fists ready to punch the guy.

Thank god the teacher walked in then. She looked at Adele's desk to see a young girl nervous and fidgeting while a young boy leaned over her with a smirk.

"John! Get back to your seat and stop harassing that girl!"

John rolled his eyes but got up.

"Later babe." He waved. Adele gulped and leaned back on her seat.

_Later?! _

Davis didn't relax until John was back in his seat. for some reason, it really bugged him that the kid was flirting with Adele.

Half way through the class Adele was looking out the window to the hallway when she saw a blob of green being followed by a blob of blue. She looked closer and noticed two little black and red horns and little blue ears.

That couldn't be good.

She kicked Davis under the desk in the shin. He hissed in pain and glared at her. "Oww! What was that for?"

She jerked her head towards the window. He looked and saw as Babydmon and Demiveemon just as they were escaping their view.

"Shit!" He whisper yelled.

"Okay Davis, play along, I have a plan."

Adele then began to cough violently. Her whole body shook as she coughed and it made her face red.

"Adele! Are you alright?" The teacher yelled. Adele shook her head.

"Can someone take me to the nurse?" She spoke weakly and then continued to cough.

"I can." John volunteered with a smirk. He was already getting up and making his way over to Adele.

"Sit down pretty boy, I got this." Davis snapped. He helped Adele to her feet and supported her as she weakly stumbled out of the room. Once they were outside, she straightened up a bit.

"Okay, let's go find them."

The digidestined pair crept down to the end of the hallway. To the right, they saw the forms of two digimon start climbing up some stairs.

"No you don't!" Davis yelled as he ran up to Demiveemon. He picked the digimon up as Adele raced next to him and grabbed her partner as well.

"What the heck are you too doing!"

"Aww Davish, don't yell! We we're just making sure that they're weren't any enemies here that could hurt you is all!"

"You've never done that before."

"Babydmon said it was a good idea!"

Adele glanced down at her digimon who was giving her innocent eyes.

"Babydmon..."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt!"

She sat down on the steps and pet him lightly.

"I know sweetie but you can't wonder around the school like this. You could get hurt if someone found you and I don't want that to happen. I know we're still working on this relationship but I don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"I'm sorry Adele."

"It's alright." She hugged the baby digimon to her chest and softly thanked him for his concern. Babydmon nuzzled into her and wrapped his tail around her as to hug her back.

"There going to make a great team, aren't they Davish?"

"Yeah, yeah they are." The goggled headed boy was watching them with a small smile on his face, his heart beating just a tiny bit faster.

"Now come on you two, it's time to go back with the others."

The digimon were frantically trying to find Demiveemon and Babydmon in the computer lab.

"Come on you guys! This isn't a game of hide and seek!" Patamon yelled.

They heard the door start to open and instantly hid from sight.

"Don't tell me they all left!" Davis exclaimed. Demiveemon sniffed the air.

"Nope! They're all here!"

He jumped out of Davis's arms and strode in like he owned the joint. "Come on out guys!"

The other digimon came out from where they were hiding. Gatomon had a mad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys! Where did you go?!" As Demiveemon tried to explain himself, Adele got this weird feeling. Something was telling her that she had to go to the digital world and she had to go right now.

"Davis. Cover for me and don't follow."

"What are you?"

"Digiport open!"

Adele and Babydmon's form flashed and they were sucked into the computer. Davis started to panic.

"What do I do now! Should I go after her or get the others of just cover for her?!"

"DAVIS!" Gatomon screamed. He looked over at her.

"Go get Kari and Tk. I'm sure Adele will be fine until then."

"Right!"

Adele landed on her butt when she got to the digital world, but this time she didn't pass out. She got up and dusted herself off, then pulled up Dracomon who was next to her.

"Come on Dracomon, there's something going on here, and I don't like it."

In the distance, their was a loud boom. Smoke came from it and their was a burning smell.

"The forest is one fire!"

"Come on Adele, let's go!"

"I-I" All of her former confidence was now gone. "I don't know what I could do t-to help. I might only make it worse."

"Adele! Confidence!"

"O-okay." The partners took off running into the forest.

_what was I thinking! I can't do anything to put out a fire this large. . ._

The deeper they got into the forest, the louder the fighting got.

"Solar ray!" I ray of light shot through the tree's causing Adele and Dracomon to drop to the ground, avoiding the attack.

"Fireball!"

"Dracomon we have to do something!"

They ran further into the woods until they came upon a small clearing. The area around it was on fire and two digimon were fighting. One looked like a man made of fire and the other looked like a centaur with canons for hands.

"W-who is that?"

"That's Centarumon and Meramon! I don't understand why their fighting though. They're usually peaceful digimon!" (if you guys don't remember them, shame on you!)

"Fire fist!"

Centarumon was hit by a fist of fire and sent flying backwards into a tree. Meramon approached him body blazing.

"No!" Adele yelled, running between Meramon and Centarumon. Meramon growled at her.

"Get out of the way so I can finish him! Only the strong shall survive!"

"I won't! Why are you fighting him?"

"Girl, step out of the way. You'll only get hurt." Centarumon mumbled as he got back on his hooves.

"That's better then you getting hurt! Why are you fighting him?"

"I told you. Only the strong shall survive. Fireball!" A flaming ball of fire was shot at Adele. Centarumon pushed her out of the way, taking the full force of the attack.

"Centarumon!"

Dracomon growled and charged towards Meramon. "I don't know who you are, but nobody hurts my partner like that! Baby breath!"

Dracomon opened his mouth and released a powerful gust of hot wind. It knocked Meramon back a few feet, but did no further damage.

"Ha! You're weak. You can't defeat me! Fire fist!" Meramon punched Dracomon which sent him flying back into the ground.

"Dracomon!"

"You're next Centarumon! Girl, get out of the way or be burned to a crisp!"

"Never! I won't let you hurt anyone else. You shouldn't be fighting as a test of strength. This is just nonsense!"

"What's nonsense is letting the weak survive! They don't deserve to exist in this world!"

"Adele, get out of there!" A female voice yelled. Kari was running down the hill frantically trying to get her friend to stop. Davis and Tk were right on her heels.

"I'm sorry Kari, but as long as I'm alive and can do something, I won't let another innocent digimon get hurt. I know that I can't do much, but if there is anything I can do to help, anything at all, then I'm going to do it!"

Her digivice began to beep and glow and a beam of light shot down onto Dracomon. Dracomon rose from his spot, a new power washing through him.

"That's right! If we believe we can do something, then we can! That's the true power of confidence! Dracomon digivolve too..."

Dracomon's body became at least 5x bigger. The horns on his head became longer and red spikes trailed down his back. A red horn emerged from his nose. His body changed from Aqua to dark blue.

"Coredramon!" (Gooooggllleeee! Also, make sure you click Coredramon blue because theres a blue and a green. I'll be using the blue evolution line in this story.)

Coredramon leaped in front of Adele and swiped away Meramon's fire with the wave of an arm.

"Blue Flare Breathe!" A streaming blue flame fired from his mouth. Meramon laughed, absorbing the flame.

"Flame's can't hurt me!"

"But this can! Strike Bomber!" Coredramon emerged from the middle of his flames and smashed his tail into Meramon. The digimon was sent flying over the forest and out of sight completely.

"Home run!" Davis and Veemon cheered. Tk, Patamon and Gatomon glared at them while Kari ran over to her female friend.

"Adele are you okay?" She asked enveloping her in a hug. Adele nodded but winced when pressure was added to her arm. Kari pulled back immediately to examine it.

"You're burned!" Sure enough, the flesh on Adele's skin was pink and raw with blisters starting to form on it.

"I'll be okay. Let me just go talk to Centarumon for a sec."

Reluctantly, Kari let go of Adele. With a small smile, Adele walked over to Centarumon and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I've been better." The horse pushed himself off the ground and used the tree next to him for support.

"Why were you two fighting?"

"You mean, you really don't know?"

"No."

"Then let me explain everything. After the defeat of Malomyotismon, the digital world was a peaceful place. Everything seemed to be perfect. That is, until another group of digimon came. They call themselves the Puritans. They believe that in such a perfect world, only perfect digimon should survive. The word was spread that when the perfect digimon was found, here or she would receive anything they wished for. Digimon are fighting everyday and many have been destroyed. Digieggs are being sectioned off into prison like area's of the digital world as well as losing digimon who manage to survive. Because they have lost in previous battle, they cannot fight again, even if most of them don't remember what happened."

"You mean, the entire digital world is a giant battle field? And it won't stop until the strongest digimon is found and all other digimon are blocked from the rest of digital world?"

"That's correct."

Adele felt her knee's buckled and she fell to the ground. The other digidestined who had heard Centarumon's explanation felt weak as well.

Innocent digimon were being forced to live their lives with no freedom while others had to fight to live.

"That's. . ."

Adele felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and onto the cold hard ground. This was insanity.

"I-I have to stop them."

Tk was the first to break from his trance. He knelt down beside Adele and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Adele, it isn't that easy. Before, we at least new who the enemy was. This is a fight against almost the entire digital world!"

"I have to! Why do you think I was given this." Adele unclipped her Digivice from her shorts and held it up for him.

"I-I know it's going to be hard and that I won't be able to do much, but I have to believe that I can help fix this. If there are still digimon out their like Centarumon then there's still hope. I may not know that much about the digital world, but I do know that I can't turn my back on it."

Tk smiled at her. The digital world definitely made a good choice choosing her to help protect it.

"You don't have to do this alone. You've got Dracomon and now me and Patamon by your side."

"And Gatomon and I!"

"Hey! Don't forget me and Davish!"

"And the rest of the digidestined."

"Thank you." Adele smiled back. Tk helped her up the ground and she smiled at her new friends. Now, she was positive that the seven kids and digimon in front of her were friends that she could absolutely count on.

* * *

"OWCH!"

They landed in a pile on the floor. Adele rolled and landed against the wall with her feet vertical in the hair leaning against the wall and the rest of her body on the ground. If gravity was different, one could say that she was sitting on the wall. Gatomon and Patamon were on her chest and next to her, Tk had fallen over with Kari on his stomach. Adele giggled lightly when she saw the red tint on both their faces. Davis landed in an extremely odd angle with Demiveemon on his stomach, and on top of Demiveemon was the little trouble maker himself. Babydmon.

"Who's the king of the castle now!" He yelled happily.

Adele put weight on her arms as to get up, but her burn told her otherwise. She yelped in pain, falling back to the ground.

"Oh Adele! You're burn!" Kari helped her up and examined her arm, which did not look good.

"We need to get you to the nurses office. Come on!" The girl began to yank on her friends arm to pull her out of the room.

"Kari hold on! What am I supposed to tell the nurse when I get there and she asks happened. 'Sorry, I was in the digital world and got burned by Meramon?' She'd never believe me."

She released the girls good arm and smiled sheepishly. "Right. Okay, Tk, come with me. I should have some wrap I can use for her arm in my locker."

"Aww! Why does Tk get to go?" Davis whined. Only Adele heard him as the other two had already left the computer lab. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair in a state of depression.

Adele sat down feeling a bit disappointed and touched her arm gently. A stinging pain shot through the length of her arm and she winced, opting to not touch it again.

Babydmon jumped up with a smile and landed on her lap.

"Did you see me earlier Adele! I digivolved! It was so super awesome huh?"

She giggled. "It sure was. I'm so proud of you."

"You should be! I kicked some serious digital ass!" Her eyes widened when he said that.

"Who taught you that word?"

"What? Ass?"

"Don't just go saying it again! So who taught you that?"

"Davis did!"

If looks could kill, Davis would be six feet under.

"Davis!"

"Huh?" He had just snapped out of his 'Kari rejection' state and was now looking at her oddly. Upon seeing her glare, he felt him self jump into the defense.

"What did I do?"

"You taught him a swear word!" She whisper yelled as she pointed down at her digimon. Davis began to laugh.

"What? _Ass?!_"

"Don't say it so lightly!"

"Come on, it's not even a bad word."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T"

"IS!"

"We're back!" Tk announced as he and Kari walked back in. When they did, they found Adele and Davis head to head both seeming very angry. Adele gave him one last glare before sitting back down in her seat with a huff.

"What's got you so upset?" Tk asked.

"Nothing!" They snapped at the same time. Adele stuck her tongue out at Davis before turning her attention back to Kari holding the wrap for her arm.

"Let me wrap that up for you." She offered nervously. The tension in the room was so immense Kari and Tk felt as though they could reach out and touch it.

Wordlessly, Adele raised her arm and allowed Kari to wrap it up. Besides the occasional twitch and wince from the former, it was wrapped up smoothly and quickly.

"All set! Though we should still have Joe look at that later."

"Thanks Kari."

It seemed that each of them were trying to avoid the elephant in the room, also know as the information they'd just learned in the digital world. It was a really hard thing to process for them, especially Adele. She'd just discovered what the digital world was yesterday and now she was supposed to help save it?

"We have to tell the others, don't we." Adele sighed. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yeah, but my brother isn't going to handle it well. You know how strong headed Tai can be."

"Matt's not going to take it well either."

"Can't we just tell them when Mimi get's here?"

"Davis, we can't withhold such important information."

There was a collective silence. Nobody wanted to be the one to speak the truth.

"Call another meeting at the playground. I'll tell them." Adele decided. She was freaking out on the inside, but it was something that had to be done, and she felt it was her that should say it. The others looked at her.

"I-if you don't think it's a g-good idea, Kari can tell them. I mean, I'm sure they would listen to her more then me anyways."

"Adele." Davis, Veemon and Babydmon started. They shared a grin.

"Confidence!"

* * *

A single tear fell from Adele's face as she finished telling her story about the digital world. Babydmon was held close to her chest for comfort and fear of losing him, even if they were currently in the real world.

The silence around them was painful. Hearts were beating faster, anger was raising, and the air was full of despair. Tai punched a tree as hard as he could causing his knuckles to bleed. Joe tossed him some medical wrap from his bag and then the silence swallowed over them once again.

Adele stood up and bowed lightly.

"I understand now why the digital world gave me a digivice and a partner. I'm not sure of the specific reason for being chosen, but I know that I'm going to do everything in my power to help." She turned to address the older children.

"I know that you've saved the digital world more then a fair share of times, so I won't ask you to help but. . ."

"Of course we're helping!" Sora exclaimed. Not only was her digimon involved but so were all of her friends and if they were going to fight, so she was too.

"But-"

"Please. Even if you begged us not to help we would anyway." Matt smirked. Adele smiled at all of them with an appreciating look.

"Okay you guys. Tomorrows friday so how about on saturday, we all head over to the digital world together for some damage control?" Tk asked.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

Tk and Adele were riding in the elevator up to their respective apartments. Adele seemed nervous and shaky with Babydmon trying to make faces to cheer her up which she didn't notice.

"Hey. No need to be so worried." Tk said jokingly as he nudged her side. Being extremely ticklish, she giggled before straightening out.

"I know. It's just, you guys have all been to the digital world before and even saved it, but I don't have any experience what so ever. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to do this."

Tk looked thoughtful.

"There was always a first time for us too. Of course Davis and the others had the older kids to help out, but there was our first mission too. Kari and I were only eight, and Kari didn't come until later. I was scared and didn't know what to do. Since I was the youngest, I thought I would be the weakest but I wasn't. My strength was just different from the others. Yours is too, you just have to find it."

The elevator doors opened on Adele's floor. She smiled at the boy next to her before getting off.

"Thanks Tk."

Babydmon had already fallen asleep in her arms. When she entered the apartment, she instantly moved to the couch and sat down. Her eyes started to close. With the last of her energy, she changed, set an alarm on her phone(doubting she'd need it) and then fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Davis: Adele and I found the digimon sneaking away in the middle of class. When we went to return them, Adele suddenly went to the digital world! She stopped a fight between Centarumon and Meramon and by being confident, Dracomon was able to digivolve into Coredramon for the first time! We learned about an evil group of digimon called the Puritans who are dead set on finding the perfect digimon! _

"I thought babies were supposed to get a lot of sleep." She mumbled. Babydmon was once again jumping up and down on her stomach like a trampoline.

"Adele wake up! I want toast!"

She groaned and lightly picked up the digimon to prevent further stomach damage.

"Make it yourself. In the kitchen." She set Babydmon on the ground who began to float away to the kitchen on a mission.

Adele rolled over and snuggled back into the couch with a smile. It was so comfy and warm. . .

"ADELE!"

A bag was dropped onto her head and she shot up with surprise. On her lap was a loaf of bread.

"I couldn't find the toast but I found this stuff! It's similar right?"

The girl couldn't help but laugh. Of course the poor digimon didn't understand the concept of a toaster but this was just too cute!

"Follow me, I'll show you how to make toast."

The loaf of bread scare caused adrenaline to pump through her veins and she was now fully awake. She held her digimon in one hand with the bread in the other and entered the kitchen.

The stove clock read 4:30am. It wasn't until now that Adele realized it was still dark outside. She inwardly cursed but could not bring herself to blame the cute little creature in her arms.

She set Babydmon on the counter and opened the bread bag. "Watch closely."

Babydmon watched intently as Adele placed the bread into the toaster and pushed down on a button. When she did, the bread disappeared from sight.

"You let it eat the toast!" He wailed in despair. Adele began to laugh.

"Just wait a minute."

The digimon stared at the toaster with an evil glare. That monster had just eaten his bread!

Then, there was a loud popping sound and toast popped out of the toaster. Unfortunetly, Adele had a crappy toaster so the toast was sprung into the air and onto the counter. Babydmon jumped in fear and leaped into his partners arms.

"Hey it's okay! Look, there's toast!" The digimon turned and his eyes gleamed at the sight of his favorite food on the counter.

"Yay!" He wasted no time as he started to devour it. Adele smiled.

"How is it that the brave digimon who beat Meramon was afraid of a toaster?"

"Hey! I was Coredramon then! If I was that big now, that magic machine would have been burned to a crisp!"

Adele was about to correct him and say that the toaster wasn't magic but decided against it. There was no need to go into an entire science lesson.

"I'm sure it would have been."

With her digimon taken care of, the girl decided it was time to feed herself. She felt to lazy to cook anything so instead she got herself a bowl of cereal. After she was done, she told Babydmon she was going to take a shower.

"What's that?"

"It's like a bath." She explained.

"Eww! Why would you willingly take a bath?"

"You have to take one this weekend." Upon closer inspection, she noticed that her digimon was becoming a bit dirty.

"While you take that shower thing I'll make more toast!" An image popped in Adele's head of an apartment full of toast. She frowned.

"You know what? You can sit on the sink while I shower."

After grabbing her usual change of cloths, Adele grabbed Babydmon and set him on the sink. "Stay." She ordered. Then, she got into the shower and took off her cloths, throwing them over the side and starting the water. It felt nice and relaxing.

"Where is the water coming from?"

"A tank."

"Hows it get here from the tank?"

"Magic."

Yep. Adele decided that whatever became to difficult to explain to Babydmon would now be magic. It wasn't really lying right? It would seem like magic to anyone who'd never experienced modern technology.

When she finished her shower, Adele stepped out in a towel and quickly got dressed. She blow dried her hair which settled into it's usual small curls and slipped her beanie on her head. Coverup was applied to the dark circles under her eyes. By the time she was ready for school, it was only 6:00am.

"Now what are we supposed to do for the next hour and a half?"

"Make toast?"

"No. No more toast. I've got an idea though. Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Yeah. It's called hide and go seek. I'll hide and then you have to try and find me. Then we can switch. Count to twenty."

"Okay! 1...2...3..."

The next hour and a half was spent playing hide and seek, both players having an immense amount of fun. Babydmon won more which Adele justified by saying he was smaller so it was easier to hide. Other times, Adele would freak out when she found Babydmon in places like the dryer.

"Come on Babydmon, it's time to go to school."

"One more round?"

"You can play with Demiveemon later. Let's go."

Giving in, Babydmon jumped into her bag and she was off into the hallway. It was a bit early to get to school but Adele liked being early anyway.

The elevator was empty and she rode down without any pitstops along the way. When the doors opened, she calmly made her way to school.

Babydmon was constantly whispering nonsense into her ear from the corner of her bag, some of which caused her to laugh. When she did, people would give her weird stares and start walking past her faster then usual.

"Are we there yet?" Babydmon whispered.

"We'll be there in just a sec. I just entered the school gates. Now shush!" Adele was holding her hand to her ear so it looked like she was talking to someone on a bluetooth phone.

Once she arrived in the computer room, she realized that she was the only one there. She let Babydmon out who was smiling at first, then frowned.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's still a bit early. I'll wait here with you until-"

"COME ON DEMIVEEMON, WE HAVE TO HURRY. I'M LATE!"

Adele pulled out her phone. School didn't start for another 15 minutes. She was sitting in one of the computer chairs with Babydmon while listening to Davis's footsteps get closer.

Casually, she began to spin around in the chair. Babydmon laughed chanting "faster!"

The door was slammed open with Davis who was panting and Demiveemon who was on his head laughing.

"That was fun Davish!"

"Morning Davis!"

Davis looked up and saw Adele sitting in a seat spinning around with Babydmon on her lap laughing. He then realized none of the other digimon were in the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Not here yet."

"Then they're later then me!"

Adele pulled out her phone and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"June you jerk!

"Who'e June?"

"My sister. So then I ran all the way here for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. You still had to get to school either way." Adele giggled. She stopped spinning and was now trying to get the world to do so as well.

"Why are you here so early?"

She pointed to the In-training digimon on her lap. "He wanted toast, so he woke me up at 4:30am."

"Really?"

"Yesterday we were up at 5:30am because Babydmon likes to 'rise with the sun"

"Damn."

Adele set Babydmon down and let him play with Demiveemon. They began to play fight claiming that they wanted to know who the stronger one was.

The computer lab door opened again revealing Kari and Gatomon. She smiled when she saw Adele but was shocked to see Davis. Davis jumped up from his seat to greet her.

"Hey Kari!"

"Davis?! Why are you here so early." Adele hid the frown making it's way to her face. She didn't know why it was there but she decided to smile instead.

"If it makes a difference he thought he was early."

"June messed with my clock!" Kari laughed.

"Of course, that's the only way you'd ever be early."

The doors opened again to reveal Tk, Cody and Yolei.

"Morning guys!" Adele chirped happily. They also greeted her and were also surprised to be Davis.

"Wha-"

"Something about June and a messed up clock." Adele answered quickly. The others nodded with understanding and let their digimon down to play. Upamon and Poromon quickly joined into the little digirumble between Babydmon and Demiveemon. Everyone was watching with slight interest.

"We should get to class." Cody stated. It was quickly agreed to as the Humans filed out of the computer lab.

"Babydmon, please stay put this time." Adele pleaded quickly. The digimon nodded a quick 'sure' and continued to play. Adele gulped as she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

She was walking slower then usual with Kari in front of her seemingly annoyed with Davis. She turned and noticed Adele lagging behind.

"Is something wrong?"

"Umm. . ." Adele's eyes flickered nervously at the classroom. Of course John was already there at his desk flirting with the girl next to him who seemed totally into it. Kari followed her gaze and her face hardened.

"Don't worry about him. He's all talk. If it gets to be to much I'll come over and help you out okay."

"Alright." They entered the classroom and took there seats. Adele slipped in and instantly pulled out a piece of paper to sketch. She hoped if she looked busy John wouldn't come over.

It only took her a moment before she decided what to draw. Her pencil glided smoothly across the paper sketching the outline for her picture.

John was about to get up and come over when the teacher walked in. Adele let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

At lunch they all went to the computer lab to eat and after school they did the same. Yolei was out to her families store to get some food for the digimon and Tk hadn't made it there yet.

"So, are we going to the digital world today?" Davis asked. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"We will as soon as Tk and Yolei get here. Tai said he would text me later about whether or not he's coming."

Tk was heading over to the Computer Lab when he ran into the school nurse. He could hardly see her under all the files she was carrying.

"Tk is that you? Could you help me with these files please?"

"Umm. . . sure."

The nurse was trying to pass him some when half the stack fell to the ground. She set hers aside to start picking them up. Tk did the same.

As he was picking up the files, he stumbled upon an open one.

_Adele Dyer_.

Could he read it? No, he shouldn't, but curiosity got the best of him.

What he saw made his eyes open wide and drop all the files he had just picked up.

Adele was spinning around in the chair again with Babydmon and Veemon on each of her shoulders. They were laughing as she started going faster and faster.

The door opened to reveal Yolei with a bag full of food.

"FOOD!" Veemon exclaimed. He jumped off Adele's shoulder and tried to get over to the bag. Instead, stumbled over into the wall and fell. Everyone began to laugh.

"More for me!" Babydmon yelled before he too crashed into the wall trying to get there as well. Adele had stopped spinning and was trying to stop the dizziness.

The door slammed open again, this time revealing a panting Tk. He ran into the room, grabbed Adele, and ran back out.

"I'm borrowing her for a second! Be right back!"

"Hey Tj! What do you think you're-" The door was slammed shut before Davis could finish his sentence.

Adele was stumbling through the hallways as Tk dragged her along.

"Tk! Give me a sec, I'm still really dizzy from spinning with the digimon!" He ignored her and didn't stop until they were in a separate hallway from the one before. Then he let go of her hand and glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were suffering from depression before!"

Adele's heart stopped.

"How did you-"

"I accidentally saw your medical file. Adele this is serious! You only got over it a few months ago!"

"Look, I talked to my doctor and she said that I would be fine to come here as long as-" She stopped and bit her lip.

"As long as what."

"As long as I don't put myself under to much stress." She whispered. Tk froze. She had to be kidding.

"you're kidding right? 'Don't put yourself under too much stress Adele, just go save the entire digital world that's all!"

"Look, I don't have a choice in this. I have to help okay? I was given this thing for a reason and I'm not going to abandon anyone who needs me!" She exclaimed while pointing to her digivice.

Tk's eyes softened.

"I'm just worried that's all. What if you're depression comes back?"

"Then I'll start taking the spare medication I brought with me alright? Just don't tell the others. Please, I don't want them to worry."

It was silent in the hallway. Adele was begging Tk and Tk was contemplating the deal.

"Fine. Just let me tell Joe okay? He's training to be a doctor and he can help me make sure nothing happens to you to make 'it' come back."

"You don't have to look out for me."

"But I'm going to because you're my friend. The others are your friends too and I hope when you're ready, you'll tell them. Well, excluding Joe."

"I promise. Thanks Tk." With matters settled, the made their way back to the computer room.

When the door was opened four sets of curious eyes were staring at them. They were staring back trying to seem as casual as possible.

"So. . . what was that about." Yolei asked. Tk and Adele shared a glance.

"Oh well. . .Tk was just asking me a question for class. He was sort of embarrassed that he didn't know the answer."

Kari was still suspicious. "Well he could have asked me."

"Oh, he especially didn't want to embarrass himself in front of you." Adele added quickly. Both teens face's went red and they couldn't look each other in the eyes. Adele elbowed Tk lightly in a joking manner.

"I don't get it. I embarrass myself in front of Kari all the time!" Davis frowned. Yolei and Adele laughed.

"And where does your relationship stand now?"

Davis glared at Yolei as the two girls and Cody laughed. Kari and Tk were trying to laugh but the two of them were still really embarrassed.

Babydmon jumped onto Adele's head. "Why are there faces red? Are they sick."

And that sent Adele practically falling to the ground howling in laughter. Adele and Yolei were leaning against each other to keep from falling with tears in there eyes as they laughed. Now, Tk, Kari and Davis felt extremely awkward.

"Okay, okay." Adele giggled as she tried to breath. Yolei was doing the same.

"Let's get to the digital world shall we?"

"Yes!" Kari agreed instantly, glad for the distraction. The digidestined held out their digivices to the computer and were sent to the digital world.

"So Tai isn't coming?" Cody asked when they landed. Kari checked her phone quickly but their were no new messages from her brother.

"No, I guess not. Anyway, what's the plan again?"

"Ken said he would meet us here in a few minutes and then we're going to split up into groups of 2 and have a look around. We'll look for any signs of fighting digimon or the camps that they baby digimon are being held in. Maybe we'll be able to find out how many there are. We'll split into our usual groups." Tk explained.

Adele suddenly felt oddly out of place. Of course, there were six of them and they already had there groups, so she would end up being an extra. She didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by joining their group. Wow, this felt oddly like a school project.

"I'll just go by myself!" Adele pipped in before someone could awkwardly offer her a spot.

"Oh! You can come with Yolei and I!" Kari offered. The girl shook her head.

"It's okay, really. Dracomon and I will be fine by ourselves. If anything comes up we can contact you."

"I guess..."

"Good. We'll head this way. Ready buddy?"

"Always! Come on lets go."

Tk opened his mouth about to protest but they were already off. He was starting to worry. What if she got too stressed?

Adele waved to the others as she and Dracomon set out. Truthfully, she was nervous about going off by herself. What if something happened?"

"You okay Adele?" Her partner asked.

"Yeah... I'm just, nervous about being by myself. What if something happens and I can't help or we can't find anything?" (it had been relatively quiet since they got there.)

"Come on Adele! You've got to be confident!"

"Okay. . ." She looked down at the little crest around her neck. It gleamed in the afternoon light. Why of all things would she get the crest of confidence? Why couldn't it be the crest of doubt or something?

Then again, how do you save the world with doubt?

Ten minutes later Adele's feet were getting sore. They ended up walking across some type of weird desert. It was extremely hot and Adele already felt like her energy was drained.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Dracomon stated excited.

"What's that?"

"I can digivolve and you can sit on my back and we can fly! It'll be fun _and_ it'll be easier to see stuff from the sky!"

"I don't know. . . Shouldn't you save your energy?"

"And walking through the desert is helping how?"

"Good point." Adele grabbed her digivice and looked at it.

"So umm. . . how do you digivolve?"

"You've got to be confident!"

Adele took a deep breath. She was nervous about being by herself, but she would prove to the others that she wasn't dead weight. She was going to find something or help out. She was going to do her part.

"Dracomon. Digivolve."

A beam of light shot out from her digivice and enveloped Dracomon in it. The digimon smiled.

"Dracomon digivolve too!"

His body got bigger and a darker blue. Adele grinned. It was the same dragon that she was drawing in class earlier.

"Coredramon!"

The digimon was on all fours. He bent his head down.

"Climb on up partner."

Adele smiled as she grabbed onto one of Coredramon's horns and climbed on. She sat on his neck with her hands gripping tightly onto his horns.

"Let's go!"

"Hold onto your hat!"

With a mighty roar, Coredramon launched himself into the air. It was his first time flying, and it felt great.

"Wow!" Adele gasped. She began to laugh with joy as they rushed through the air across the desert.

"Pretty cool huh?" Coredramon asked her over the wind. She smiled.

"The coolest."

"I know!"

Soon, Adele spotted a weird area on the ground. It looked like a small town surrounded by a big brick wall.

"What's that?"

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Coredramon flapped his wings, moving faster. Soon, Adele could make out small buildings and crates. The placed looked run down and old containing way more digimon then it should have.

"Coredramon! That must be-" The digimon swerved out of the way as a yellow beam soared past them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing good. I'm turning around."

"Land a little ways away. Maybe we can get a closer look on foot."

"They're firing lasers at us and you want to get closer!" Coredramon yelled in disbelief. He did a barrel roll through the air to avoid another attack.

"What choice do we have?"

* * *

Adele jumped off Coredramon who immeaditly changed back to Dracomon.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He huffed as got off the ground.

"Do you want to head back to the others?"

"Are you kidding! I can handle this, lets go!" Adele giggled as she and the digimon began to walk back towards the structure. It was about a mile away so it took longer then they would have liked, but they went back all the same.

Twenty minutes later the pair was silently hiding behind a dune and looking at the structure. From what they could see, there was a brick wall surrounding a few old buildings. Two digimon stood at the door, guarding it. One was black and the other was white.

"What are those guys?" Adele asked her partner.

"PawnChessmon. Don't worry, I can take 'em!"

"But you aren't going to. For now, lets just find out what's in those walls, not try to get in. Follow me."

Adele walked over to digimon trying to seem lost. When she got close enough to them, they raised there spears. Adele pretend to fall.

"Oww! Stupid injury." She frowned, holding the wrapped up burn on her arm.

The PawnChessmon brought there spears closer.

"State your business." The black one ordered.

"My injury. It hurts. Is there someone inside that could help me." The two digimon looked at each other before they began to laugh.

"They can't even help themselves, let alone help you. They're to weak to do it!"

"How's that?"

"Those are all the stupid digimon who couldn't even win a simple battle. Digieggs too. What disgraces."

So this was one of those digital prison places for the losing digimon.

"Oh yeah! We'll, I bet they could beat both you're digital asses as soon as we let them out!" Dracomon cried. Eyes widened. Suddenly, the white one charged at them.

"Intruders! Nobody escapes unless they are strong enough. Pawn Spear!" Adele leaped out of the way hardly missing a stab to the heart.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon fired his attack at the White PawnChessmon sending it flying into the brick wall. The second PawnChessmon snuck up behind him.

"Pawn Lighting!"

The black PawnChessmon hit Dracomon with it's spear sending electric waves through his body. The digimon cried out in pain.

"Stop that!" Adele screamed. She ran forward and pushed the PawnChessmon away from her partner. Dracomon got up growling.

"Tail smash!" He swung his tail and hit the black digimon in the stomach, sending it into the while right next to the white one.

"Let's get out of here! Dracomon, digivolve." The beam of light hit Dracomon in the chest.

"Dracomon digivolve too. . . Coredramon."

Adele ran over and climbed onto his neck. "Let's go!"

"Aww come on! We could totally bust in there right now!"

"With out a plan? No way. Let's just get back to the others.

Coredramon took off into the air and began to fly back across the desert. A bell was rung and suddenly, the yellow beams were being fired at them again.

"Crap! Coredramon can you get through this?"

"You bet!" He spun out of the way of one attack and flipped over another. As he was straightening out, a beam clipped his wing. He howled in pain.

"Coredramon! Are you alright?"

"Fine." He hissed in pain. He could no longer flap his wings and was doing his best to glide.

"No you aren't. Land now."

"But-"

"Do it!"

Coredramon grumbled but landed on the ground and not a second later, dedigivolved back to Dracomon. The digimon stumbled forward, exhausted. Adele felt a pang of guilt flow through her.

"Let me carry you." She said gently. Dracomon shook his head.

"I can walk just fine."

"Please? If I need you again to fight you've got to have the energy to do it." After another minute of arguing, Dracomon was seated on Adele's back and was being given a piggyback ride. She silently wished he was Babydmon right about now.

They walked for another two miles before they finally caught sight of the Tv. Adele was huffing and almost out of breath with Dracomon sleeping on her back. He'd had less energy then he initially let on. Six figures were waiting for her by the Tv.

"Almost there." She mumbled. _Just one more step Adele. Just one more step. _

Her legs were wobbling terribly. Tk noticed her first and waved. "Hey guys, it's Adele!"

Adele was still stumbling. Finally, her body could take no more and her knee's buckled, sending her to the ground.

Davis watched her fall. It was almost like slow motion. She was stumbling with Dracomon on her back when she suddenly fell to her knee's and then face first into the ground.

"ADELE?!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Joe: Last time, Adele began getting used to having a digital partner. Tk found out that Adele used to have depression but promised no to tell anyone but me. They go to the digital world to search for any kind of activity that will give them clues on how to stop the digimon from fighting. Adele and Dracomon found a civilization inside of a brick wall. When they tried to get a closer look, they were attacked by PawnChessmon and Coredramon was injured. Adele carried Dracomon back but passed out right after from her lack of energy! Will she be okay?_

Davis kneeled rolled her over so she was on her back and shook her lightly.

"Adele? You okay?"

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Instantly, her hand flew in the way to block the sun.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just. . . tired. Hows Dracomon."

Upon hearing his name, the digimon walked over and sat next to her. "I'm right here."

"That's good." She smiled weakly. Soon, her other friends were around her as well.

"Adele are you alright!"

"You're not hurt?"

"No you guys. I'm fine." She tried to sit up but ended up wincing and leaning against Kari for support.

"Why'd you carry me if it was going to hurt you?" Dracomon demanded. She smiled at him.

"Because you were hurt and I'm your friend. I had to help you."

"Well if it's going to hurt you this bad then don't!"

"You know I'm still going to. . ."

"Whatever. Can we just go back now? I'm tired and I really wan't some toast."

Everyone laughed. Adele's soon turned to a hiss of pain. Her back was hurting like crazy!

"Let's go back. Adele, can you walk?" Cody asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. A little help please?"

Kari helped her off the ground gently. She began to limp at a turtles pace towards the Tv. Davis frowned watching the slightly pitiful sight.

"Okay, this isn't working. I've got an idea though."

"What's that?" Adele asked. Wordlessly, he walked over to the dirty blonde girl and effortlessly scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"D-davis w-what are you?"

"Well walking obviously isn't working so I'll just carry you back over."

"This isn't necessary. I'm really heavy and-"

"Heavy? You're light as a feather! Now just shut up and let me carry you." He joked. Flustered and blushing, Adele stopped fighting Davis and got herself comfortable in his arms. A small smile appeared on her face.

Kari watched the whole scene with an almost impossible grin.

"Whats got you so happy?" Tk chuckled.

"Them!" She exclaimed, pointing to Davis and Adele. She guessed that Davis was getting a crush on her friend, even if he didn't know it. Boy would it be nice if he gave up on her. Romantically that is. It would be good for Tk too. He wouldn't feel so guilty about asking Kari out if those two got together.

"Come on you lazy bones. I can't carry all of you!" Davis yelled. All of his friends were stuck to there place while watching Adele and Davis. They snapped out of it and ran to catch up, Yolei with an evil grin on her face. An evil plan was already hatching it's way into her mind.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the computer lab after coming back from the digital world. Kari and Tk were sitting next to each other in computer chairs, Yolei was sitting on one of the desks as was Cody, and Davis and Adele were sitting next to each other on the floor. Adele was leaning against the wall for support while the digimon ran around the room playing. Only Gatomon stayed with her partner being the most 'mature.'

"So what happened to you in the first place?" Cody asked while addressing Adele.

She explained everything that had happened from the moment Dracomon first digivolved to running away from the PawnChessmon and then giving Dracomon a piggyback ride all the way back to the Tv so they could get back to the real world.

"Wow. I kind of agree with Dracomon. Why'd you carry him if you knew it would drain you're energy so much?" Yolei asked. Adele smiled lightly.

"Because we're partners. We've got each others backs." She giggled lightly at her small pun.

Kari's phone began to ring. She held a finger up for silence and answered.

"Hello? Hey Tai. Yeah we already went. No I didn't find anything, but Adele did. We can't just hold a meeting every night? You know what, I'll give the phone to Adele. She'll tell you and then you can gossip like a school girl to the other digidestined."

Protest was heard through the phone as it was passed to Adele. She nervously took it from Kari. Tk stood up. "I've got to make a call as well. Be right back!" He gave Adele a look that said _I'm calling Joe_. Before leaving. The girl frowned a bit and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tai."

"_Oh! Hi Adele. So what happened?"_

Adele launched into her story for a second time. Somewhere along the way Tk had come back in and sat next to Kari. He seemed a bit upset so Kari put her hand on his in a supportive kind of way. They smiled at each other before going back to Adele's story with a light blush on their cheeks. Davis saw this and frowned.

"_Damn. I guess I'm glad to here what good partners you and Dracomon have become but the news about the digimon being imprisoned is sad. Mimi's coming tomorrow, so after we fill her in why don't we all go on a giant rescue mission! We can free the digimon!" _

"Yeah but what do we do with them after they escape?"

"_We'll figure out the details later. Oh man I have to go. Tell Kari to get home quickly. Mom's cooking dinner and wants us home. Crap. I think I'm gonna barf. Later!" _

He hung up leaving Adele staring puzzled at the phone. She slowly looked up at Kari and tossed the phone back. "Tai says to get home early because your mom is cooking."

"Crap! I think I'm gonna barf! I've got to go! See you tomorrow!" Adele watched as her friend rushed out of the room with her backpack and Gatomon.

"Never try there moms cooking. She's a sweet lady, but a devil in the kitchen." Tk informed her. She laughed lightly.

"Hey Adele, I have a follow up question from the one early. Join me out in the hall for a sec?" It sounded more like a demand then a question, she got up to follow him out of the room. Davis was glaring holes in the back of Tk's head, but Adele sadly thought it must have something to do with Kari.

Why'd she care if Davis liked Kari anyway? Did she. . .

Focus Adele. You're talking about depression remember?

"I called Joe. He said to keep an eye on you and to make sure that you're not trying to handle the whole digital world thing _by yourself._" Adele cringed. She knew that he was talking about how she'd gone by herself earlier and came back only to faint from exhaustion.

"Er right. Thanks I'll be more careful next time."

"There is no _next time._ You're either coming with me and Cody or you're going with someone else. I'm not letting you go off alone again."

"I'm fine aren't I?" She was getting a bit frustrated.

"Really? Didn't seem like it earlier!"

"Well I am now!"

"And what if the next time you're not!"

"I will be!"

"You can't be sure of that! This is the digital world, not a video game." He yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?!" She hissed, pointing to the bandage on her arm. Seething, she turned away from him and walked back into the computer lab to get her stuff and head home. Right now, she just wanted to be alone. Well, as alone as she could get with Babydmon around. Of course she didn't mind him all that much.

Yolei looked up at her worried as she grabbed her bag and Babydmon. "We're leaving." She stated, heading for the door.

"Everything alright with TJ?" Davis asked casually.

"Fine. He's just having a hard time _comprehending _what I said, that's all."

And then she was out the door and leaving. She decided to take the back entrance as to avoid Tk. Her eyes were filled with tears.

If there was anything she absolutely hated, it was being yelled at. It scared her when people raised there voices, but more so when they were raised at her.

"Are you okay?" Babydmon asked innocently. He looked genuinely concerned. Adele nodded as she hugged him. The tear made it's way down her face. Babydmon licked it away lightly.

"It's okay. He's just a big jerk! I'll beat the crap out of him! Who am I beating up again?"

Adele giggled.

"Nobody."

"Awe come on! Whoever it is, I can take 'em!"

"If you promise not to beat anyone I'll let you have toast for dinner."

"Sold! Hurry up and get home! I'm hungry!" Adele nodded but decided to pick up the pace.

* * *

Adele stood with the rest of the digidestined nervously at the airport. She told them she would meet up with them at the school later but no. They insisted that there was no better place for her to meet Mimi then at the airport.

Apparently, Kari had been telling Mimi a bit about Adele through emails and promised that it was all good things, but she was still nervous. Little was mentioned to the girl about the real problems in the digital world but it would be soon. That was something to be made sure of.

The exaggerated amount of distance put between Adele and Tk did not go unnoticed. She stood on the complete opposite side as him. Whenever he'd tried to get closer and talk to her, she'd shuffle away or make some kind of excuse to leave. when people asked for the real reason she'd simply say she was nervous about meeting Mimi.

Only Kari, Tk, Davis, Tai, Matt and Joe picked up on the lie.

Seeing Adele avoid Tk was actually making Davis kind of happy.

"What exactly were you asking? She seem's really upset." Kari whispered. Tk frowned and shook his head.

"Sworn to secrecy. Sorry. I'm sure that she'll explain everything to you when she's ready."

"You're making it sound a lot more then a simple question for class Tk." She was starting to get really worried.

"Maybe it is." What was that supposed to mean? Why did Tk know instead of her? Did it. . . no. No that couldn't be it. She had to believe that this wasn't what she thought it was.

There was a loud voice calling them. "HEY EVERYONE!"

"MIMI!" The group yelled. The majority of the children ran over to Mimi leaving Adele awkwardly standing in her spot. She watched the happy reunion with slight interest.

"Adele, come over here and meet Mimi!" Yolei yelled. She gulped but nervously made her way over. In front of her was a girl with pink hair in a blue and red crop top with a star on it, white skirt and sandals. The girl smiled at her.

She held out her hand politely. "Hello. I'm-"

She was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "You're Adele right! Wow I've heard so much about you!" Mimi pulled away to get a closer look at the girl.

"Omigosh! You're gorgeous! You _have _got to model for me sometime!"

"Oh! I uh-" The others laughed at how flustered she had become.

Finally, Mimi released the poor girl. She smiled again before patting her stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Right!" All the digimon and Humans agreed.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at a rather large table in a cafe. They had to push four of the larger tables all together just so they could sit down. Much to Adele's surprise and slight anger, Tk was only two seats away from her. She was still really mad at him for yelling the other day.

Babydmon was sitting on her lap acting like a stuff animal. Secretly though, his eyes were scanning around trying to see if this place had any toast.

Each of the digidestined were talking quietly among themselves, most directing there attention to Mimi. Adele was quietly sitting between Davis and Kari.

Babydmon was worried. He'd heard Tk and Adele mention something about 'depression' before, but he didn't quite get what it was. Sadness? Anger?

"Davis?" The digimon whispered. Davis looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"What's depression?"

"What!" Davis exclaimed loudly. Adele's train of thought broken as she stared at the goggle head boy next to her, as did everyone else at the table.

"Adele?! Why does your digimon want to know what depression is?"

Adele, Tk and Joe all paled. The similar factor didn't go unnoticed to anybody.

"H-how sh-should I kn-know? H-he has a m-mind of his own this one." She tried to joke. It was an obvious lie.

"You're lying."

"Yeah! You and Tk were talking about it before! I heard you!" Babydmon exclaimed. Adele slapped a hand over his mouth all to late.

"Why were you and Tk talking about depression!" Kari gasped. The former exchanged glances. Joe played with his glasses nervously.

"Uh Tk thought that uh, he wanted to take health next term! And he was asking me about depression. Hehe. . ."

"Nice try, but health isn't an option for students next term." Cody stated. "Try again."

"Umm. . ."

"The truth." Yolei added. Adele gulped but nodded.

Adele mumbled something quietly.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you." Tai glared. She took a deep breath.

"A few months before I came here I was suffering from depression. It was sixth month's before I got over it, just in time to become an exchange student here. Also, I live by myself. If anyone asks though I live with my Uncle. The doctor said that I'd be fine as long as. . ."

She looked at Tk for reassurance. He urged her to keep going.

"As long as I don't put to much stress on myself."

It was silent for a second before the whole table exploded, yelling at her at the same time excluding Joe and Tk.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Are you asking to be depressed again?!"

"The hell were you thinking when you went off by yourself!"

"Then why are you living alone?!"

"This is serious!"

Suddenly, one of the cashiers yelled. "Quiet down over there! We have other customers."

The table went silent. Adele stood up out of her chair and handed babydmon to Davis.

"I'm suddenly not feeling well. I'm going outside for fresh air." She then bolted out of the room and out the door. A wave of guilt washed over the table. Kari was moving to get up.

"Maybe I should-" Tk put a hand on her shoulder. "Just give her a minute."

Davis slammed his hand down on the table. He all but shoved Demiveemon and babydmon to Tai. "I'm going after her."

Leaving no room for protest, he rushed out the door. Joe fixed his glasses professionally. "I can see why she didn't want to tell you guys yet."

"Not helping Joe!"

Adele sat on the sidewalk staring at the ground. Small tears fell from her eyes. She hated when people yelled at her. She hated it.

"Adele? Are you okay?" It was Davis, no doubt about it. He sat next to her but she refused to acknowledge him. He yelled at her too. He yelled at her. . .

"Adele? Look at me." He put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't move. Just stared at the ground where another little wet spot landed.

"Hey, come on. Will you just talk to me?"

"I hate when people yell at me." She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Do you no how I became depressed in the first place?" She chuckled. It wasn't a humorous one, but a sarcastic one.

"Of course not! You never told me."

"It's because people were always yelling at me and judging me. My teacher yelled when I got something wrong, my so called friends yelled when I didn't show up to hang out with them or did something they didn't like, My parents yelled when they were disappointed at me, people are always yelling at me! It always makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong!"

Davis wrapped one arm around her and gave her a small side hug. A small blush tinted his cheeks. Why though, he was just comforting a friend right?

Right. He liked Kari, not Adele.

Did he really?

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked and worried, that's all. That's the only reason why I yelled at you, and it's the same with the others."

"No it isn't. They were disappointed in me. I did something wrong again and they were mad at me. Why can't I do anything right?"

"You've done plenty of things right! You're helping to save the digital world, aren't you? I bet your parents would be proud."

Finally, Adele rubbed the tears off her face and looked up at Davis. She smiled slightly which made his heart beat faster.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you guys sooner." Adele laid her head on his shoulder and just sat with him on the sidewalk for a minute. Her head on his shoulder while he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"We should go back now. I'm sure the food's almost there if it's not already." Adele spoke up. Davis got up first and offered her a hand. She took it allowing him to pull her up off the ground. He held onto her hand for a little longer then necessary before letting go. Awkwardly, they made there way back into the cafe with pink tinted cheeks.

The smiles that had been on the digidestined's faces when they were watching Davis and Adele through the window disappeared when the two walked inside.

Adele shyly approached the table and bowed similarly to the way she had when she first met them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. If I want you to trust me then I have to trust you too. I should have told you sooner."

Kari and Yolei got up at the same time and wrapped Adele into a hug.

"We're sorry! We shouldn't have yelled at you! You're our friend and we were just worried about you." Adele returned the hug quickly.

"It's okay you guys. I over reacted. It's alright." She sat down in her seat and took back Babydmon from Tai. The digimon still felt a bit guilty because he had brought it up and all, so he licked the tears off his partners face as a small apology. She giggled and set him on her lap.

"There is one thing I'm still curious about." Ken pipped up. Adele gave him her attention.

"How come Tk and Joe new before everyone else?"

"Well, Tk saw my medical file by accident. . . and then he told Joe since Joe is training in the medical field. Tk said he would be able to keep an eye out incase something happened. Just so you know, I have pills incase something happens." She added quickly.

Their food came and it was back to being quite again. Adele felt kind of bad because this was supposed to be Mimi's breakfast and now it was sort of hers.

When everyone was done eating, they planned to inform Mimi about what was going on with the digital world.

"Hey guys. I'm umm not feeling that well. I think I'm going to go home and rest for a bit. Call me and I'll meet you at the computer lab later." She started getting up when Kari smirked.

"Davis, why don't you bring her home. She said she isn't feeling well."

"No! You don't have to-"

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Huh?" Adele was looking at Davis confused.

"I said I can take you home if you aren't feeling well."

"O-oh. Thanks."

They said goodbye to their friends as they exited the Cafe. Babydmon and Demiveemon were exchanging bad jokes with each other like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Mimi squealed as she watched them go. "I've got a new mission before I leave!"

"You mean besides saving the digital world?" Matt joked.

"Oh that's not nearly as important as getting those two together! It's adorable!"

"Mimi how's that-" Sora shook her head. When her pink haired had that determined look in her eye, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

Poor, poor Adele.

"So what's wrong exactly?" Davis asked as he casually walked next to Adele.

"Nothing. . ."

"Nothing! Then why did you want to leave?"

"I just felt like I was taking the attention away from Mimi. This should be her day, not my depression one." Her eyes scanned the ground as it had suddenly become much more interesting. Davis put a hand on her shoulder.

"You guys know you're equally important. Besides, I'm sure Mimi was just as concerned as everyone else."

"R-right." Her hair fell in front of her face hiding the blush that was on her cheeks. They entered her apartment building together and soon Adele was entering the key for her apartment.

Davis was surprised at how clean it was.

"Damn! If I had my own apartment it would probably be a huge mess! I mean, how can you find stuff this way?"

Adele laughed as she sat down on her couch. She patted the spot next to her for Davis. They let Babydmon and Demiveemon down so they could play hide and seek around the house.

"Just remember all the places I told you not to hide in!" She called.

"Okay!" They squeaked before starting the game. Adele handed Davis the remote.

"You can pick what to watch. It's only fair since you walked me home." Davis grinned quickly accepting the offer. He flipped through the channels until it stopped on a soccer game.

"Really?" Adele asked. Somehow, this didn't surprise her at all. Davis was _constantly _talking about how good he was at soccer. He nodded but his eyes never left the screen. Sighing, Adele got up and grabbed a blanket from her room. When she came back, it seemed like Davis hadn't even noticed she was gone. He jumped up in excitement.

"GOAL!"

The girl laughed as she sat back down and curled up with her blanket. She tried to pay attention to the soccer game, but it didn't really make much sense to her. She could hardly keep her eye on the ball before it was passed to another player, something that Davis had no problem with.

Her eyes began to close on her own. She didn't have the strength to fight gravity as her head fell onto Davis's shoulder.

"Huh?"

He looked down and found Adele sleeping quietly. Her mouth was parted slightly as shallow breaths left her body. Unknowingly, Davis was smiling. A warm feeling was spreading through his body centered at his chest. The soccer game had suddenly been deemed uninteresting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Davis saw Demiveemon chasing Babydmon around the house. It was hilarious to watch his little partner and partner in crime.

Adele shivered slightly. She snuggled closer into Davis's shoulder. On instinct, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders which allowed her to snuggle into his chest.

There was another goal scored by the team Davis was rooting for, but he never saw it. He yawned, realizing how tired he actually was. A little nap couldn't hurt right?

Davis closed his eyes and his head dropped on top of Adele's. Both teens were lost in the world of dreams.

"Demiveemon this way!" Babydmon whispered. They were playing a game where whoever woke up their partner first lost. Demiveemon giggled as he crept silently into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?"

"We're gonna make toast! This stuff is awesome, trust me. First, we have to find the bread. It's up there!" He signaled to the counter where the loaf of bread was sitting.

"How are we supposed to get it! I can't reach and I can't digivolve!" Demiveemon complained. Babydmon looked around for some way they could get up higher.

"There! Help me push that chair!"

The two digimon ran over to the chair. Using their foreheads, they began to push it to the counter. At one point, it smashed into the table.

"Demiveemon!" Babydmon accused. The former laughed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Go check if their awake."

Demiveemon tip toed into the living room. He looked at the couch and nothing had seemed to change. Davis has his head on Adele's and she had her head in his chest. A blanket that was wrapped around her had fallen on Davis as well.

"It's all good!" Demiveemon reported when he got back. Babydmon grinned.

"Good job soldier! Now let's get this chair over to the counter." They resumed pushing the chair until it finally bumped into the counter.

"Good, now give me a boost!"

"Why don't you give _me _a boost?"

"Your heads bigger then mine!"

Demiveemon grumbled something but let Babydmon climb onto his head. The digimon did so and then jumped up onto the chair.

"Now how do I get up?"

"Grab my tail!"

Babydmon straightened out his tail for Demiveemon to climb. The digimon did so and climbed up as fast as he could.

"Oww! That hurts!"

"That's what you get for getting up first!"

With both digimon up on the chair, they repeated the action until they made it to the counter top. Once that was done, Babydmon floated over the bread and pulled out to slices.

"Now what?"

"We put it in the toaster."

The digimon floated over to the magical machine and pressed down on it with his head. The bread was swallowed into it.

"Don't worry, it'll come back." The green dragon stated mater-o-factly.

Two minutes later, the toast popped up onto the counter. Demiveemon jumped and then laughed.

"Now what do we do?"

"We eat it!"

* * *

Yolei was walking with Mimi down the hallway. She was checking each of the doors until she found the one that read _Dyer._

"This has got to be it." She decided. Mimi marched over and knocked on the door.

Since the door was never fully closed, it opened easily. The girls entered inside where they found Davis and Adele still sleeping on the couch.

Both girls covered their mouths to keep from screaming. They were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yolei! Pass me your phone, it has a better Camera!" Mimi whispered. Yolei grabbed her phone out of her pocket and passed it to Mimi after setting it to the Camera. Grinning, Mimi lined up the shot perfectly.

_snap._

That was one.

_snap._

That was two. The flash from the phone camera caused Adele and Davis to stir. At about the same time they woke up, feeling really groggy.

_snap_

Davis and Adele shielded there eyes from the sudden light.

"That's so cute!" Yolei exclaimed. Adele blinked several times before she was fully awake. When she was, she realized what was going on.

"Yolei! Mimi!" She cried. She shot off the couch and ran towards Mimi who raced out of the living room. Davis rubbed his eyes. The world came back into focus, which was Adele chasing two girls around the living room.

"Whats going on?"

"They have pictures!"

Davis now fully understood the situation. He shot up and lunged for Yolei who had the phone.

Yolei smirked and clicked a button. "Oops!"

The three other teens in the room froze. "Yolei. What did you just do?" Davis asked slowly. The girl grinned evilly.

"You know, just sent it to the rest of our friends who are waiting in the computer lab. We came over here to get you by the way. You're welcome."

"I told you guys to call me!" Adele wailed.

"Well you said you weren't feeling well. Besides, I'm glad we came." Mimi giggled. Adele groaned giving up the fight. "Fine. Davis, let's just grab the digimon and go."

Adele walked into the kitchen and was shocked. A chair had been pushed against the counter and the two digimon were sitting by the toaster with bread crumbs all over themselves. The entire loaf of bread was gone.

"Babydmon, what were you guys just doing?"

"Eating toast! We ran out of bread though." She scoffed. It hardly looked like they were eating it since there was more toast on the counter then their stomachs. Sighing, she got all the toast off the counter and threw it away, then wiped up the crumbs that were left behind.

"All set. Ready to go you guys?" Yolei asked. She still couldn't get the smirk of her face and Mimi's grin was wide as ever. Davis and Adele nodded, picking up their digimon and walking out the door.

* * *

They finally reached the school and were heading to the computer lab. Yolei and Mimi were giggling about something in front of Davis and Adele who were walking side by side. Adele was semi scolding Babydmon for eating all the bread.

"Babydmon, I thought I told you no more toast!"

"But, I was hungry."

"We'd just eaten at a cafe!"

"So?"

"So you didn't even eat all of the toast you were making."

"I would have."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. "I think maybe I'm going to have to put you on a toast limit. Until you can be responsible with my toaster, you only get three pieces of toast a day."

"That's not fair!"

From beside her, Davis began to laugh. She looked at him sternly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're lecturing a toddler about a toaster. Never thought I'd hear that before." When she saw him grinning she got a warm feeling in her chest and couldn't help but smile and laugh too.

"Yeah I guess so. I didn't think I'd give a punishment of taking toast away either."

They were laughing together as they walked into the computer lab. Babydmon was still protesting his punishment which was ignored and Demiveemon was laughing because Babydmon got in trouble and he didn't.

The computer lab was silent except for their laughter. When they stopped, they looked up at everyone who was smirking.

"What's got you guys so happy?" Davis asked cautiously. Tai grinned and held up his phone.

"Oh nothing-" He sang. Adele groaned as she leaned against the door.

"It's not a big deal. I was tired and I fell asleep while Davis was next to me watching a soccer game. I guess he fell asleep too."

Secretly it really as a big deal to her, but she tried not to make it seem like that. She wanted to sort out her feelings first. For some reason, she felt different around Davis with than the others. It was a good feeling, of course, but she wasn't sure why.

"Mm hmm. Yeah, okay." Tk smirked.

"You don't believe me do you."

"No no. We _believe _you." Matt grinned. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the computer.

"Back to something of actual _importance_, what's the next step. Mimi's here and she's been filled in, so what do you wanna do?"

The next hour was spent planning on how they would get into the camp and what would happen after. After the digimon broke free, the original digidestined's digimon would protect them in their Champion forms until more could be done.

"Ready guys?" Tai asked.

"READY!"

"Digiport open!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready you guys, because Adele is about to get the surprise of a lifetime. This came on a whim for me and I know it's a bit fast paced, but that's how it works in a battle! Hold onto your socks and get a tab ready for google!**

_Tk: Mimi finally came back from America! We were able to fill her in on everything over breakfast where everyone found out about Adele's depression. She revealed to Davis that she became depressed because of yelling and judgement. Davis took her home because she didn't feel well where they ended up falling asleep on the couch together. Mimi showed everyone pictures! We came up with a plan and now, it's ready to be set in motion!_

The groups were divided as follows.

Group 1: Tai, Matt, Ken, Davis

Group 2: Sora, Yolei, Izzy

Group 3: Cody, Joe, Mimi

Group 4: Kari, Tk, Adele.

Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis were going to fight for as long as they could at the front line as a distraction. They would be taking on as many guards as they could get over there as a distraction for as long as they could. Sora, Yolei and Izzy were the arial team. They would keep watch from the sky and fight off as many as they could from there. Cody, Joe and Mimi had to dig underground to get Group four inside which consisted of Tk, Kari and Adele. Those three would have to get all the digimon out through the tunnel as fast as they could to where Group three would be waiting to escort them somewhere safer with all the digieggs they could carry.

"Are you guys ready?" Tk asked. The groups nodded and set out for the prison. Adele was shaking in fear with Dracomon walking next to her. He grabbed her hand with his claws lightly.

"Adele, are you alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_No, I'm going to throw up._

"Adele. You're shaking." It was true. Her legs were wobbling a bit and her arm wouldn't stop shaking. She smiled down at the digimon.

"I'll be f-fine."

"Yeah you will! Adele, Confidence!"

"Okay."

In the distance, a rectangular structure could be seen. There it was. Sora frowned.

"That's horrible! All the digimon are trapped there?"

"Yeah." Adele agreed. She had tears in her eyes. They were getting close now. The forms of the two PawnChessmon could be seen.

"You're up guys." Kari said. She hugged her brother quickly and told him to stay face. Adele smiled.

"High five for good luck?" Davis asked her with a sheepish grin. She nodded. They brought their hands back and slammed them together with an unnecessary force to show there strength. Maybe that was just to show how strong they were so the other wouldn't worry.

"Good luck!" Adele waved. Group one all grabbed their digivices and faced their partners.

"Ready guys?"

"Ready." The digimon confirmed. Each of them began to light up to start their digital evolution.

"Agumon digivolve to. . . Graymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to. . .Garurumon!"

"Veemon digivolve to. . .ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to. . .Stingmon!"

"Nova blast!" Graymon fired a blast from his mouth that smashed into one of the PawnChessmon. The other started screaming. "Intruders! Intruders!"

"Thats your que guys." Tai waved as they charged off into battle. Sora nodded to Izzy and Yolei.

"Let's get going guys!" The pulled out their digivices.

"Biyomon digivolve to. . .Birdramon."

"Tentomon digivolve to. . .Kabuterimon."

"Hawkmon digivolve to. . .Aquilamon."

They took off into the sky. Back at the front line, the gate had opened to reveal even more PawnChessmon.

The battle was in full swing. Tk tugged Adele's arm lightly.

"Come on Adele, it's our turn now." She nodded and followed as they ran around to the back of the prison which took them a good 8 minutes to do.

"Armadillomon, we're up." Cody spoke as he grabbed his digivice.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Digiarmor energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor digivolve to. . . Digmon! The drill of knowledge."

His drill penetrated the ground easily. Five other teens followed behind as they crawled through. Finally, they broke through the surface on the other side of the wall.

It was terrible. Broken rubble laid around the area and their were several building that were completely made of mud. Any tree inside was dead with broken pavement leading the way down three roads. Week digimon sat around on the ground, some holding digieggs with them in large groups. The whole place seemed almost drained of color. Most of the digimon were backed against the wall where the digidestined has just appeared from trying to avoid the battle going on at the front.

"Super shocker!" They heard from above. Kabuterimon fired his attack at an Airdramon flying towards them. Two more followed in suit.

Digimon stared at the children who'd just entered their large cell in shock and fear. Adele stepped forward.

"I-I know you must be scared right now, I would be too. But please, listen. We've come to get you out of here! My friends and I are doing all we can. We've dug a tunnel underneath this wall to get you out, and we're going to dig to more. Just-"

She was cut off by the sounds of cheers and hundreds of digimon rushing forward to get out. They were crowding around, each of them trying to get out first.

"Hey!" Tk screamed. His voice was ignored. They needed someone bigger.

"Gomamon digivolve!"

"You two Palmon!"

"Okay!"

Their body's began to glow.

"Gomamon digivolve to. . .Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to. . .Togemon!"

"Listen up!" Ikkakumon yelled. Attention was turned towards him.

"Each of you needs to grab a digiegg. The youngest digimon will be sent through the tunnel on the left, In training in the middle, and anyone who can carry a digiegg on the right. When you get to the other side, Mimi, Togemon, Digmon and Cody will show you where to go."

The digimon seemed to calm down. Rookie's and in training digimon with arms ran over to pick up a digiegg. Sometimes, two of them had to work together.

Digimon who were still at the fresh level were being guided out in a single file line by Tk. Kari took the middle with in training digimon and Adele was working with Joe to get digimon who had digieggs out.

In the distance, they could here the sound of another digivolution.

"ExVeemon."

"Stingmon."

"DNA digivolve to. . .Paildramon!"

"Guys, that isn't good. We've got to move faster!" Tk shouted.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Kari yelled back.

Adele turned to her partner.

"They need your help."

Dracomon grinned. "You gonna be okay?"

"Perfectly fine."

"There's that confidence! If you're ready, then so am I."

"Then go for it!"

"Dracomon digivolve to. . .Coredramon!"

The great blue dragon roared as he shot into the sky. Adele turned her attention back to a digimon who was limping. He was purple and looked similar to a fox standing on two legs with a gem on his forehead and small wings on his back that were similar to Dracomon's but black.

The girl rushed over. She grabbed the digiegg from him with a smile. " I'm Adele. What's your name?" She asked kindly.

"Dorumon." He winced. Adele handed the egg back to him and then scooped up both the digimon and digiegg into her arms. (Get your asses to google this instant.)

"Then lets go."

The amount of digimon still inside had dropped considerably. About 100 were left. She brought him over to the entrance.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired an attack at a group of PawnChessmon advancing towards them. Many were knocked back but they just kept on coming.

"Digiarmor energize!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to. . .Pegasusmon, flying hope!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to. . .Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Golden Noose!" The two digimon wrapped about half the PawnChessmon in a golden net, stopping them in their tracks.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

From the air, an airdramon fired a blast down at the teens. Adele saw it coming first towards her tunnel. She put Dorumon and the digiegg behind her as she jumped to intercept the attack.

"Adele! Don't!" Joe and Kari screamed. She was waiting for the impact when Dorumon jumped out in front of her.

"If you're willing to protect me then I'm going to protect you!"

"Dorumon no!"

Her digivice began to light up with a blinding yellow light. It enveloped Adele and the rest of the teens in it's warmth. Dorumon glowed the brightest.

"Dorumon. You're. . .My partner?"

"Me and Dracomon both." He grinned. Time seemed to slow down.

"How did you know Dracomon?"

"I don't remember, but I feel like I've known him for a long time. Now lets kick some bad guy butt!"

"Go for it!"

"Dorumon digivolve to. . .Dorugamon!" (I hope you still have google up.)

In front of Adele now stood a giant purple mix between a fox and a dragon. His fur was waves of black and purple with white paws and giant red claws. He had a sharp set of teeth with the red gem still present on his forehead.

"Power Metal." He fired a large iron sphere from his mouth that went destroyed the on coming attack and nailed the Airdramon in the forehead. It fell to the ground in a heap.

"Adele. . . you have-"

"Two digimon?" Joe finished shocked. Kari gasped. "Look at your digivice!

She looked down at the digivice clipped to her belt.

While one of the grips remained blue, the other one had become purple. One button blue, one button purple. The color surrounding the screen had become a purple blue tie-dye.

"Oh wow. . ."

Coredramon flew down over to Adele.

"Hop on." He smiled. She got on his neck easily and held on tight.

"Can you guys manage?" She called. Joe gave her a thumbs up.

"We got this. Go on and help the others."

Coredramon took this as he signal to fly up into the air. Dorugamon soon joined them.

"Hey Dorugamon! Long time no see!" Coredramon grinned. Whatever had happened before, Coredramon remembered.

"I guess so. I don't really remember much about what happened before I was captured. Can you fill me in?"

"Later, I promise. So, who's your partner."

Coredramon swerved out of the way of an attack.

"Blue flare breath!"

"Power metal!"

Another Airdramon was nocked out of the way.

"Would you be surprised if I said Adele?" Dorugamon asked cautiously. Coredramon was momentarily shocked but then he grinned.

"Not really. That just makes it easier to fulfill our promise after we hatched. Digibrothers forever."

Dorugamon's eyes lit up with recognition.

"I remember that now."

"Glad to here your getting along, but we're in the middle of a battle! Coredramon, help up here. I'm going with Dorugamon down to the front line to make sure the others don't attack him."

"Just be careful." Coredramon warned.

"What? I didn't know you had so little confidence in me." Adele joked.

"Perhaps it's that I have to much that I'm so worried."

Dorugamon flew as close as he could to Coredramon so he was practically under him. Adele kissed Coredramon's forehead quickly.

"Be safe."

Then, she jumped off of him and landed on top of Dorugamon's back with a soft thump.

"Grab onto my ears." The digimon ordered. She did so as they swerved down to the battle. It wasn't going to well. The digidestined children still fighting were getting over powered. Adele spotted Ken on the ground getting surrounded by PawnChessmon.

"Fire there!"

"Cannonball!" As he charged forward, an Iron cannonball shot out of his mouth and smashed away the PawnChessmon like bowling pins. Adele reached out a hand to Ken.

"Need a hand?"

"It would be helpful, thanks."

She pulled him up onto Dorugamon's back behind her and he wrapped his arms around her as to not fall off as they shot into the air again.

"So who's digimon are we riding on?" Ken yelled. Dorugamon fired another Cannonball.

"Mine! It's a long story, even if it went down in a matter of seconds. I'll tell you later. Let's just help the others."

"Power Metal."

PawnChessmon were knocked away from Tai and Graymon. Tai waved a thanks but soon became confused by the digimon Adele was riding on.

"I'll explain later!" She yelled.

A Torpedo was fired into the air by Ikkakumon. That was the signal that all the digimon had escaped and we're being led to safety by Mimi and Cody. Up ahead, they had found a rather large cave and it was decided to bring the digimon there. Behind it was a mountain range where if the digimon chose, they could continue to live and make a home out of.

"That's the signal. Let's get going!" Paildramon grabbed Davis and Carried him as he flew away with Tai and Matt riding on their digimon's back. They moved the long way around fleeing the scene. In the sky, Sora and her team were leaving as well. Kari, Tk and Joe rode Pegasusmon and Nefertimon with Gomamon on Joe's lap.

Adele whistled.

Coredramon flew down next to her, Ken and Dorugamon.

"Glad to see you took care of her." He told his Digibrother.

"Well of course I did! She's my partner to after all."

"Ken, I'm going to switch back onto Coredramon. You stay here on Dorugamon. Dorugamon, don't pull anything."

"Psh me? Never."

Adele jumped off and landed safely on Coredramon's back. She got herself in a comfortable position and flew side by side with Dorugamon.

"Good job today Coredramon. I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too. You stayed calm and believed in yourself even through the toughest situation. That's what confidence is."

"What about me?" Dorugamon asked with an innocent smile. She laughed.

"I don't know you that well yet Dorugamon, but I am proud of you and thankful that you came to my rescue."

"Aww well. . . you saved me first." A faint blush was seen on his cheek. Ken and Adele laughed.

"And I should be thanking the two of you, so thank you." The boy genius spoke to Adele and Dorugamon. They both grinned.

"You're welcome."

They landed just outside of the cave where all the digimon had gathered. Digidestined were being smothered with praise and appreciation.

Adele and Ken slid off the digimon they were riding. Ken made his way over to Wormmon and congratulated him on a job well done.

Dorugamon and Coredramon dedigivolved back to their digital forms. Sensing that Dorumon was nervous, Adele grabbed his hand with one of hers and Dracomon's in the other.

"Come on Dorugamon. You're a part of the team now. There's no need to be scared."

"A-alright." Together, the three of them walked into the cave.

Her friends ran over to her.

"Okay so who's that?" Tai asked pointing to Dorumon. The purple fox like guy was hiding a bit behind Adele's back. She laughed and crouched down to talk to him.

"It's okay."

The digimon nodded and stepped out.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my other partner Dorumon."

"Wait, you have two partners?!" Mimi asked shocked. "Since when?"

"Twenty minutes ago?" It came out more like a question. Veemon stepped forward curiously.

"Hello! I'm Veemon, nice to meet 'cha!"

The other digimon came forward and greeted Dorumon with Dracomon next to him like a protective older brother would. Meanwhile, Adele was being interrogated.

"How'd you find out that Dorumon was your partner?" This one was Sora.

"Well, I was about to protect him and a digiegg from a blast from Airdramon when he stepped in front of me. A light shot out of my digivice and it caused him to digivolve. Here, take a look.

She handed her digivice to the others so they could take a closer look except for Davis and Tk who yelled "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well yeah I mean, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Jump out of the way!"

"And let the other digimon get hit?"

"Move them too!"

"I didn't have time!"

"And there was time for Dorumon to digivolve?!"

"Would you two stop yelling at me!"

They stopped and Davis apologized instantly, her reason for falling into depression never leaving his mind. Why would he yell at her right after she told him that?

"Sorry Adele." They apologized in unison. She nodded. "I forgive you."

Her digivice was passed back to her.

"Wow, I haven't seen someone with two digimon since Willis." Izzy said.

"Who's Willis."

"Maybe you'll meet him someday." Kari answered. She and Yolei had feint blushes on their faces that managed to make Davis, Tk _and _Ken more then a little upset.

"I'd like that. I was still getting used to having one digimon, and now I've got two!"

"That just means you'll have twice the fun." Tai added. She nodded.

"I suppose so." Her eyes wandered down to the digivice attached to her hip. A small smile appeared on her face. As long as she had these people by her side, she new she would be okay.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For everything."

All the girls brought her into one giant hug. "You never have to thank us for being your friend!" The blonde in the group laughed with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. I know."

"Adele!" She heard a digimon call. When she looked over, she found Dracomon and Dorumon in a competition to see who could fly higher. Of course they could have jumped higher then they flew, but the smiles on their faces made her grin.

"Look at us go!"

She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Good job! I'm proud."

They landed on the ground and jogged over. They each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her down lower.

"Can I go back to the real world with you? Please please please!" Dorumon begged.

"Yeah. Can he?" Dracomon agreed. They were looking at her with big beady eyes.

"Well I'm not just going to leave you here! What kind of partner would I be?" The two of them cheered and shared a brotherly hug.

"I get to show him what toast is!"

"What's that."

Dracomon smirked as he put an arm around Dorumon. "Well. Toast is the most amazing thing ever." He then went on to describe all the wonders and Magic of toast.

Dracomon looked as if he remembered something and pulled Adele down again. "Oh right! I forgot to ask." He whispered something into her ear.

Adele jumped away covering her mouth with her hand and her face beat red.

"N-no. That was a one time thing. Heh heh. . ."

"Really? Because-"

"Nothing! End of conversation! Go back and play." The digimon pouted at her before leaving. A hand was placed on her shoulder which caused her to yelp with surprise and shoot up into the air.

"Hey? Are you alright?" It was Davis, the last person she wanted to talk to right now."

"F-fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you-"

"I'm fine!" She cut off again. He looked at her in disbelief but let it go as he began to converse with Tai again.

"That was close."

* * *

Adele groaned as she finally made it home and plopped down on the couch. She let Babydmon and Dorimon down so they could go explore. (You know what to search right?)

She had honestly been surprised when Dorimon was sprawled across her face. He looked like a little purple pig with cat ears and a small stubby tail. His big orange eyes were staring down at her full of joy and excitement with little stubby white legs.

"Dorumon?"

"Dorimon!" He corrected with Glee. She laughed.

"Welcome to the human world Dorimon."

Now she was on the couch with her cheeks inflamed again as she remembered what Dracomon had asked her. Oh God.

He'd wanted to know if Davis and Veemon were living with them now.

She groaned and buried her face deeper into the cushions.

She heard shouting from the kitchen. Oh no. . .

When she walked in, Dorimon and Babydmon were fighting about cheese and toast. Somehow, Dorimon had gotten his hand on the cheese in the fridge (which was still open) and thought it was the best thing in the world. Meanwhile Babydmon was working on convincing him that it was toast.

"Okay! Both of you, both foods are delicious. What do you want for dinner?"

"Cheese!"

"Toast!"

"Fine. I've got this. Go sit at the table." Books had been placed for Dorimon as well so they could both reach the table.

She carried them over and told them to stay, then went back to the stove. After turning it on, she melted some butter on a pan and grabbed some cheese and bread.

She started cooking the bread while to curious digimon watched and tried to get a view of what was going on. Everything was being blocked by her back. finally, she came over holding three plates. Each contained a sandwich.

"What's that?"

"Grilled cheese. It's a mix of toast and cheese. Eat up you guys.

Their eyes sparkled as they took their first bite of the grilled cheese.

"Adele! This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" Dorimon shouted. She giggled. "Really Adele, it is." Babydmon agreed.

"Glad you like it." They ate together that night talking about how awesome they'd done in the battle that day. Babydmon bragged about the Airdramon he'd taken out while Dorimon talked about how he'd taken out a bunch of PawnChessmon _and _saved Ken. Soon the two digimon were arguing about who did better.

"You both did great and I'm so proud of you." She smiled. After that the fighting stopped and it was time for bed. Adele brought snuggled under her covers with her digimon, but she wasn't tired. The two digimon were already asleep, so she didn't want to wake them by getting up. On her nightstand was her iPhone. Maybe just a few games of temple run. . .

_1 new message. _

She clicked it open.

_8:32pm_Nice job today -Davis_

A large grin was on her face as she text back.

_9:30pm_Thanks! You too -Adele :)_

_9:34pm_So Dorumon was a shock, huh? -Davis_

_9:37pm_Yeah. Of course it's a good one. He probably saved my life! -Adele :)_

_9:42pm_Why'd you put yourself in danger like that anyway? You could have been seriously hurt! _

_9:45pm_Like I said, better me then him. -Adele :)_

_9:48pm_I don't know about that. You've got to take better care of yourself! That's the second time and you haven't even been a digidestined for a week! -Davis_

_9:52pm_I still think what I did was right. -Adele :)_

_9:54pm_Agree to disagree? -Davis_

_10:02pm_Fine. I should get to sleep well. Good night Davis -Adele :)_

_10:05pm_Night! -Davis_

Both teens lay back against their pillows, smiling as they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Adele was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal at 9:00. When the digimon went to wake her up at 5:30, she promised grilled cheese later as long as they let her sleep, which they finally did. She didn't have any plans today so instead she was wearing sweatpants that stopped at the knee, a small spaghetti strap blue tank top and a larger and more flowing white tank on top of that. In the middle of the tank, a red lip shaped graphic design covered most of her chest. Under that it read XOXO. And of course she was still wearing her red beanie.

There was a knock on the door. That was weird, she hadn't been expecting anyone. Either way, she hopped out of her chair, put her dish in the sink, and moved to open the door.

"Hey Adele!"

"Oh! Hi Tk, Patamon. Did you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure."

Tk entered the house which was surprisingly clean considering it contained two digimon and a teenage girl. Dorimon and Babydmon ran into the room as soon as they smelled another digimon.

"Patamon!" Dorimon greeted happily. The digimon flew over to them with a smile.

"Hey Patamon, come play hide and seek with us!" Babydmon begged. Tk shook his head.

"We're actually here on a mission. Everyone is waiting over at the soccer field, we're planning on having a digidestined soccer match and we can't exactly do that with out all of the digidestined." He nudged Adele lightly. She smiled with a small blush on her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Alright. I'll just go change and-"

"What you're wearing is fine. Just go put on some shoes."

The girl agreed and quickly ran into her room to get her shoes. She slipped on her normal red converse, clipped her digivice to her belt and put the tag around her neck. When she was done, she went back outside.

"All set. Ready to- what are you doing?" Tk was standing 8ft away from the couch holding out his phone.

"Just trying to get a better idea of what it looked like." He responded with a smirk. Adele jogged over and looked at the picture. It was the one of her and Davis asleep on the couch.

"What the hell!" She squeaked. Her small arms reached out to grab the phone but Tk held it over his head laughing. No matter how many times she jumped to reach it, she couldn't because she was short. The tip of her head was about nose level with Tk.

"Really Adele we have to get going, everyone is waiting."

"Give me the phone and we can be on our way." She matched with an even tone. Tk chuckled at her fail of an attempt to get the phone.

"It doesn't even matter if yo delete it because I can just tell Mimi to send it again."

Damn he was good. Adele sighed in defeat and sat back on her couch slightly short of breath.

"Why do you have that picture anyway?"

"Why else but to embarrass you and Davis with it?"

"Jerk." She mumbled. He laughed again and called the digimon over.

"Guys, we're leaving." He called. Patamon flew up to Tk while Adele's digimon stared at her expectantly. She grabbed a soccer bag and opened it, signaling they should get inside. Babydmon climbed in right away, but Dorimon was still so unsure.

"It'll be fine." Adele coaxed gently. The digimon nodded and climbed into the bag. She zipped it halfway before gently placing in on her shoulder.

"Ready." Together, the two of them made their way over to the soccer field at school. Adele and Tk talked silently.

"So Tk. . .What'd you think of Kari?"

His face instantly turned red. "W-what do you mean?"

"Hate, friend, like, love." Adele confirmed. His face got even hotter.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart."

"I think I'm in love with her. I have been for a long time."

Adele suddenly stopped. He looked curiously as she carefully put down the bag and then began to do some kind of happy dance.

"Hooollllllyyyyyy sssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiitttttttt ! Dude, you have to ask her out!"

"W-what?! No I can't do that, she only thinks of me as a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Tk." Adele was much more calm now. "You'll never know unless you try. Besides, do you really think Kari's the kind of person who would get rid of her best friend just because a romance didn't work out between them?"

"No."

"Ask her out TODAY. I'm 99.9% sure that she will say yes."

"What's the other .1%"

"Gatomon kicks your ass."

He gulped but agreed defeated. "Fine, I'll ask her out _if_ you admit to me, right her right now, that you like Davis."

"W-what?! That's n-nonsense."

"Mmm Hmm. Yeah right. The picture says otherwise."

"I d-don't know yet."

"Yes you do." Adele thought a bit about all the things that happened between her and Davis thus far. Him carrying her, them sleeping on the couch, texting late last night. Her face matched the same one Tk had only a few moments before. He was right.

"Alright. I like Davis." Tk smirked.

"Now was that so hard?" She smacked him on the shoulder playfully. They could see the field now.

"I'm only asking because I don't want to break his heart when I ask out Kari. Besides, I think he's starting to like you instead. He just hasn't realized it yet."

The german girl blushed and smacked Tk again. "I don't think so, but a deals a deal, so you had better go ask her out today. And if you don't" She smirked evilly as she whispered something into his ear. The boy froze and paled.

"R-right. I won't forget."

"Good."

"Hey you guys!" Kari yelled waving. This only worsened Tk's blush. Adele nudged him lightly. "Get it together."

As she walked towards Kari and the others, she elbowed her bag lightly. "Hey you guys, not a word of this conversation. In fact, it never happened."

"Right!" The digimon responded.

Davis and Tai were dribbling on the field while everyone else sat around talking. They stopped when they found that Tk and Adele were there. They jogged back over to the group to come up with teams.

"Okay, once you're picked, you get to pick the next member for the team. Okay?"

"Alright. Davis and I will start." Ken suggested. It was agreed to immediately. A coin flip called for Ken to pick first.

"Then I chose Tai." Davis scowled.

"Matt, you're with me."

It was Tai's turn to choose. "Sora."

"Kari." Matt said.

"Then I call Adele." Sora smiled. The girl smiled as she made her way over. Although she hated watching soccer, playing was a whole different subject and she couldn't wait to show it off.

"Tk." Kari chose with out hesitation, her face slightly tinted pink.

"Over here Yolei." Adele grinned.

"Then we get Mimi." Tk chose.

"Joe." Yolei picked.

"Izzy, you're on this team."

"Cody, welcome to the winning team." Tai smirked.

Teams.

Ken, Tai, Sora, Adele, Yolei, Joe, Cody

Davis, Matt, Kari, Tk, Mimi, Izzy

"Alright! Set up everyone."

On either team, Joe and Izzy played Goalie. Tk, Kari, Mimi, Cody, and Yolei played defense and everyone else was free to go where they planned. Tai and Davis moved to start with the wall. Digimon on the side cheered.

Sora blew a fake whistle starting the game. Tai got the ball first but Matt was coming straight for him. He passed it off to Ken who easily slid past Kari was approached by Tk.

"Let's see what you've got Adele!" He shot the perfect pass to her which was caught easily. She dribbled down as Davis charged at her.

"Sorry Adele, but I can't let you get any closer to the goal then that."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" She yelled, charging full speed ahead.

"Stop you."

"Try me!"

She was charging straight towards Davis who in turn was running at her. Last second she shot the ball straight under his feet as he jumped forward for extra momentum and twirled around him like it was nothing. She had the ball again and a clear way to the girl. With a powerful kick, she sent it at the net. Izzy could hardly see it as it landed perfectly into the upper right corner.

"GOAL!" The digimon cheered. Dorimon and Babydmon were cheering the loudest well jumping up and down.

"That's our partner!"

"Holy shit!" Tai screamed running over. "You've got game!"

"Thank you, but you're giving me more credit then I deserve. It was just a lucky shot. . ."

"Please Adele. That takes skill." Yolei yelled. She smiled shyly.

"CONFIDENCE ADELE! YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE CONFIDENCE!" The digibrothers screamed. She laughed but agreed.

"Next time you won't get by me so easily." Davis scoffed, but he was also trying not to smile. He was impressed.

The game continued on for a while. Adele scored another 2 goals as well as the rest of her team. The totaled a score of 9 while Davis's team totaled 8.

"Next goal wins?" Tai asked with a smirk.

"Next goal wins." Matt agreed. Joe sighed.

"I should have brought my inhaler."

Davis's team started with the ball. He was running down with it but passed to Mimi when Tai got in the way. Mimi missed the ball and Adele quickly grabbed it. She started running down the field. Kari tried to stop her but Tai jogged in front of her.

"Tai! Get out of the way!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!" He smirked. Kari reached out to push him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's a foul." Kari still tried her best but it wasn't working. She couldn't get past Tai.

"Two can play at that game Tai!" Davis yelled. He was sprinting towards Adele. She looked around and found Cody open.

"CODY!" She yelled. With all her might she kicked the ball to Cody across the field which caused her to fall to the ground.

"A little help Davis?"

"Sure. After we get a goal."

Matt had stolen the ball from Cody and was running towards Joe. Mean while, Davis was repeatedly stepping and jumping over Adele so she couldn't get up.

"Davis move!"

"Never."

"This is childish."

"I don't care."

"Don't make me use force."

"Push me and it's a foul."

"Then I won't! Dorimon! Babydmon! Get him!"

When the digimon heard her call, they ran out to the field. "We're coming Adele!"

Davis's eyes widened. "That's got to be a foul!"

"How? They aren't playing."

"Crap! Demiveemon, stop them!" The blue digimon ran after the two digimon sprinting towards Davis. Babydmon stopped to block.

"It's up to you Dorimon!"

"Right. Here comes a Dorimon special!" The purple digimon leaped into the air sending his full force into Davis. Davis fell away from the ground giving Adele the chance to get up. Across the field, Tai had the ball.

"Boot it Tai!" She screamed. He nodded and kicked the ball full power down the field. She bumped it off her chest and sprinted.

"Keep him down Dorimon!" She screamed behind her. The digimon agreed and growled whenever Davis moved.

"Stop her Mimi!" Her team yelled. Everyone else was to far away.

"But I might break a nail!"

"Mimi!"

Too late. Adele sprinted by her and was approaching Izzy at the goal. "Oh boy. . ."

Adele kicked the ball sending it into the bottom right corner of the goal. It sped right past Izzy and almost broke through the net.

"YES!" Ken's team cheered.

"NO!" Davis's wailed. Sora, Yolei and Adele hugged and jumped around while the boys did their little man hug thing. Tai gave Adele a whopping High-five while Joe, Cody and Ken complimented her.

"That's not fair! We didn't know she was that good. And she cheated!" Davis wailed.

"Then you pick her next time. Besides, nobody said anything about the digimon." Tai retorted while sticking out his tongue. After the game, it was decided that everyone would go to Tai's house. Adele ran over and hugged her digimon.

"You guys are the best!" The giggled.

"Aren't I!" Babydmon asked.

"Thanks Adele." Dorimon grinned.

She placed them back in the bag and ran to catch up with her friends. She called over Tk.

"So when you going to ask her out?"

"Umm. . ."

"Do it now. Tell her she played a great game and ask if she'll go on a quick walk with you. Ask her then."

"Alright." She patted him on the back and grinned. He smiled at her before running over to Kari.

"Hey. Mind going for a quick detour?"

"Uh, I guess not. I'll meet you at the house Tai!" She yelled. Adele gave Tk a quick thumbs up before running to catch up with Yolei.

"They grow up so fast!" She exclaimed while wiping away a tear. Yolei looked confused.

"What?"

"Listen..." Adele whispered into Yolei's ear. Suddenly, the girl was squealing and she grabbed Adele's hands jumping around in a circle.

"Omigod omigod omigod! How'd you do it? We've been trying to get them together forever!"

"Hold on now, you don't know what she's going to say."

"Well obviously yes!"

"That's what I said!"

Mimi and Sora drifted towards them. "What's going on?" Adele retold the story quickly, again leaving out the part about her liking Davis, and soon all four were jumping around squealing!

"Holy crap! How'd you do it?" Sora asked. Mimi was giggling.

"Who cares! You're the best Adele!" The girl laughed.

"Thanks. I can't wait till they get back!"

"What's got you guys so worked up?" Matt asked. The girls shared a grin and shrugged.

"You'll see."

* * *

The teens were lounging around the house. The boys were playing video games while the girls sat on the couch practically staring at the door the entire time.

"Ten bucks says he chickens out." Yolei whispered. Adele grinned as they shook hands.

"You're on."

The door swung open. Tk entered first and then Kari following behind.

They were holding hands.

Adele put a questioning thumbs up. Tk smirked and returned it with his own thumbs up. The german girl suddenly flung herself off the couch and ran, hugging them both tightly.

"Omigod no way!" Kari laughed and grinned.

"Yes way. I'm guessing you meddled into this?"

"Maybe a little. . ."

"Well thanks!" Throughout the entire hug, Kari and Tk still hadn't let go. The others girls were smiling and restraining from running up.

"What's with all the screaming?" Matt complained.

"KARI AND TK ARE DATING!" Adele screamed back. The former began to blush beat red while to over protective older brothers ran into the room.

"What?! Is that true?"

"Y-yeah. I've always liked her, it just took a little encouragement from Adele to get me to speak up." He admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"Finally." Kari muttered. Suddenly, Tai and Matt were crushing Adele in a bear hug.

"Thank God! We thought it was never gonna happen! You're a miracle worker!" Then they let her go and turned to their siblings.

"We don't have to give you the talk right?"

"NO!" They yelled, red as fire hydrants. Adele laughed.

"You think they could get much redder?"

"Oh yeah. So Tk-" Tai started. Kari launched forward and slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Not another word."

He laughed as they all walked back into the living room together.

"So. . ." Yolei started.

"So? You owe me ten bucks." Adele grinned.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

Davis was quiet through the whole thing, but he wasn't complaining like everyone thought he would. It was weird.

After the group finished completely embarrassing the new couple they decided that a game of truth or dare was in order. It was supposedly fun.

"How about we play bottle stile. Who ever it lands on receives the truth or dare, who ever spins it gets to pick. If it lands on the spinner, they spin again. If you refuse, then you're out. Sound good?" Sora asked.

"Good." The group chorused in agreement. Since Sora spun it, she got to go first. The bottle landed on Mimi.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Then I dare you to get rid of all your hand held mirrors for the rest of the day."

"Sora! I can't!" She whined.

"Come on meems. I'll hold on to them for you." Matt persuaded.

"F-fine." She frowned but handed about 5 mirrors and gave them to Matt. Then, she spun the bottle. It landed on Ken.

"Truth or Dare."

"I'll regret this, but Dare."

"I dare you to wear Tai's cloths for the rest of the game. Whatever Sora and I can find."

"Oh god." Ken put his hand over his mouth. Tai frowned.

"I didn't agree to this. And what's wrong with my cloths!"

"Doesn't matter. This is truth or dare, so Ken has to!" Mimi sang. She and Sora grabbed their victim and dragged him down the hall. A minutes later, they came back to find Ken in baggy shorts and a shirt. They'd clearly been abandoned for a while. The kids laughed while Tai pouted and Ken glared. He spun the bottle causing it to land on Matt.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Matt scratched the back of his head nervously, a similar trait to his brother.

"Well. . ." The looks he was getting from Mimi told him he couldn't back out.

"14?" It came out more as a question. There was a collective gasp as some people laughed and others stared disapprovingly. Tai whistled.

"Damn dude."

"Just shut up! I'm spinning now." He spun the bottle which landed on Adele.

"Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear this pillow on your head, and whenever it falls off, you have to sing show tunes."

She scowled but grabbed the pillow anyway. "It's your funeral." She spun the bottle which landed on Tai.

"Truth of Dare Tai!"

"Dare." He had no hesitation. Adele grinned.

"Matt, may I take this off my head for a minute to get something from the kitchen?"

"Fine." He grabbed the pillow and held it for her while she got up. When she came back, she was holding a potato.

"For the rest of the game, whenever someone chooses dare, you have to suck this potato until it's complete."

"But what if it lasts for the rest of the game!"

"Then you do it until the first part is complete." She tossed him the potato which he caught and grumbled. Everyone laughed at him.

"Nice." Yolei complimented with a high five. Tai spun the bottle and it landed on Kari."

"Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

"Sora?" Sora leaned over and whispered something to Tai. He nodded.

"How long have you liked Tk?" Her face went beat red. Everyone but Davis was curious about this answer, Davis awkwardly fiddling with his thumbs.

"H-hold on! You can't ask that because that's Sora's question!"

"Nobody said I couldn't ask for advice."

"F-fine. Ever since he saved me when Piedmon was attacking." There was a chorus of awes around the room. Tk smiled lightly.

"It's pretty much the same for me." They smiled at each other and then Kari spun the bottle which landed on Davis.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Adele looked over at Tai. He sighed and began to suck the potato which caused everyone to roar with laughter.

"Just finish the dare already!" He yelled.

"I dare you to and Adele to switch headwear for a week. Adele, you're wearing his goggles and he's wearing your beanie."

"What?!" They both yelled. Adele's hands flung up to protect her hat.

"Well if you don't." Kari whispered something to Adele and Tk whispered something to Davis.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAT!"

"GIVE ME YOUR GOGGLES!" They yelled at the same time. Adele took off the hat and passed it to Davis and quickly tied her hair up in a high ponytail. She then slipped the goggles on like a regular headband. Davis put his messy hair into the hat and Adele had to admit that he looked. . . really cute. They both blushed at each other lightly.

"Thank God!" Tai screamed. He through his potato which Matt caught and threw back.

"Ah ah ah. The game isn't over yet."

Davis shook his head but spun the bottle. It landed on Joe.

"Truth or Dare Joe."

"Truth." Tai silently thanked the gods.

"Would you rather have an eye for a belly button or feet as ears. Don't worry, you can still hear."

"hmm. I would go with the feet ears because if your eye were to be located at the belly button, you would have a higher risk of-"

"Thanks Joe." Yolei cut in. Joe took that as a que to spin the bottle which landed on Izzy.

"Truth of Dare Izzy?"

"I suppose I'll try a Dare." He was typing away on his computer screen and never even looked up. Tai groaned and glared at the potato before fulfilling the dare. Kari took pictures while he wasn't paying attention.

"I dare you to sit on your computer for the rest of the game."

"But!"

"No buts" The boy frowned but closed the laptop and carefully sat on it. Adele's pillow fell off of her head.

"Shit!"

"Go ahead Adele." Tk smirked.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, when it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a bolder, in a distant wood. Who can say, if I've been changed for the better. But, because I knew you, I have been changed for good." -Wicked.

"Not to bad." Sora complimented. Adele bowed and placed the pillow back on her head. Izzy took his turn to spin the bottle.

"Cody. Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"That's you're que Tai!" Yolei sang happily.

"I dare you to speak in the wrong word order for the rest of the game."

"Fine. Hard it's that not."

Cody spun and it landed on Yolei. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"Okay, go to the kitchen and eat three spoon fulls of ketchup."

"That's gross!"

"I'll supervise!" Adele volunteered standing up. The pillow fell of of her head again.

"Dammit!"

"Sing louder this time so we can hear you." Mimi ordered.

"The sun will come out, tomorrow! Tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, they'll be sun!"

"Okay. Go ahead."

Adele dragged Yolei to the kitchen and passed her the ketchup. Yolei looked like she was going to puke at any second but completed the dare anyway. Adele laughed.

"She did it!" She exclaimed walking back in. Yolei's face was one of pure disgust. She spun and it landed on Sora.

"What's it gonna be?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take the Dare of whoever this bottle lands on." Yolei spins again and it lands on Tai. Tai cheers and chucks his potato behind the couch. Sora blushes as Yolei gets up to get another potato.

"Last round." Sora declares.

"What?!"

"It's getting late." The clock reads 5:30.

Sora spins and it lands on Tk. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth!"

"What! That isn't fair! Sora never had to complete her dare!" Sora cheers and puts the potato away. When she comes back, she has her question.

"Why didn't you ask Kari out before?"

"Well. . . I thought she didn't like me." He admitted. Mimi slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot."

"Well, that's the game." Adele throws the pillow off her head, Ken runs to change his cloths, Izzy gets off his laptop and Tai swears he is never eating another potato again. Adele was about to take of the goggles when she realizes she can't and keeps them on.

"Next week on sunday at noon you can take them off!" Sora yells. Then she's out the door. Adele grabs her stuff to leave as well. Yolei and Cody grab there stuff so they can head out together.

"Coming Tk?"

"No. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Alright lover boy." Adele is out the door before Tk can come up with something to say.

When Adele got out of the elevator and into her house, her digimon jump out of the bag and looked at her expectantly. One of her eyebrows raises.

"Can I help you?"

"You promised grilled cheese!" Babydmon grins.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Sure did!" Dorimon pipes in. Adele laughed as she got out the stuff. As she cooks, her hand wonders to the goggles on her head and a blush covers her face.

As for Kari's threat, she threatened to tell Davis about her crush on him.

So what did Tk threaten Davis?

**A/N: So this was a light fluffy chapter, and I didn't spell check it so I'm sorry, my battery is about to die. Yes Adele will be wearing the goggles for a while and yes I put Tk and Kari together because they were probably my first OTP. Good times, good times. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Mimi: Everyone decided to take a day and relax since I had come back. Romance was definitely in the air when with help from Adele, Tk was finally able to ask out Kari! It's about time! And speaking of romance and Adele, there's got to be something going on between her and Davis! It's so cute! I can't wait to find out what. _

Monday morning rolled around faster then anybody wanted it to. Adele was running around trying to find her hat when she remembered she was supposed to wear Davis's goggles.

Maybe she could get away with not wearing them. . .

And then Davis would know she liked him.

Goggles it is.

"Guys, lets go!" She yelled. Dorimon and Babydmon came running into the room and into her dance bag.

"Ready!" They squeaked. She smiled as she made her way down the stares. Tk had told her he was going ahead which meant he was going to spend some time with Kari. How cute!

And for once she was actually running _late._ That's right. How you may ask? Well, she decided to have the digimon sleep in the laundry room that night and told them it was a test of courage so she could sleep later. Of course she forgot to set her alarm and it wasn't until Babydmon and Dorimon ran in and jumped on her telling her they completed the challenge did she wake up. Then there was the five minutes spent trying to find her hat until Babydmon dropped the goggles at her feet.

"Here you go Adele!"

"Right. Thanks Babydmon." She hugged her two digimon and then set of sprinting towards the school.

"Why are we going so fast! I'm gonna be sick!" Dorimon yelled.

"Faster, faster, faster!" Babydmon laughed and cheered. She rolled her eyes but didn't slow down. Finally, she was at the school gate and coming from the other direction was Davis and Demiveemon.

"Wow! You late too?" He yelled.

"I guess so!"

"Race you to class?"

"You're on!" her speed picked up as her feet moved smoothly along the payment. She took a sharp turn into the school gates and on the property. Davis matched her pace as they ran side by side into the building.

"Go Adele go!" Babydmon yelled. She ran to the computer lab, opened her bag, dropped it and took off again. Davis got a bit of a head start but she caught up. They were neck and neck through the empty hall way. Adele was just getting ahead. She could see the door and-

Davis grabbed her arm and pulled himself forward with it sending her behind. He opened the door first breathing hard.

"I win!"

"You cheated."

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"DAVIS! ADELE!" They froze and slowly turned to face the teacher who was staring at them with evil eyes. Adele shrunk back behind Davis.

"Y-yes?" They stuttered.

"Now I don't know what _childish _game you were playing here but you've got detention after school with me for one hour! Is that clear."

"Crystal." Adele answered heading to her seat. People giggled and laughed as she sat down with Davis next to her. Kari had a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Adele felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, she pulled it out and checked the message.

_What was that about - Kari_

_We were racing to homeroom. I guess we forgot that it was the middle of homeroom...- Adele_

_Well that's adorable anyway!_ _-Kari_

Her face turned red and it took all her will to not look at Davis. She now felt slightly, scratch that _very _uncomfortable with the fact that she had to sit next to him. Kari, noticing the reaction, giggled lightly.

_No it's not! -Adele_

After that they stopped texting and just payed attention to the class. Davis seemed to notice the flustered look on Adele's face.

"You okay?" He asked gently. Her face burned up again and she did her best to force her blush away.

"I'm fine. Lets pay attention so we don't get in trouble."

That's how the rest of the day went. After school they were going to go to the digital world again to see if they could spot another one of those prisons. They all had to be destroyed after all if they wanted the digital world to be freed.

After class, Adele was going to meet the others in the computer room. Cody was with Yolei picking up the promised brownies, Ken was going to meet them at the school this time and Kari and Tk had to take a minor 'detour.' That left her and Davis walking down the hall together.

Finally, Adele asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Davis looked over confused.

"Yes...Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kari." It was a simple statement that seemed to speak a thousand words in one. Adele choked on the word almost as if it had pained her to say so, and maybe it had. It wasn't hard talking to your crush about theres.

"Oh."

It was silent for a minute. Davis was contemplating his answer and Adele's heart was beating 10x faster waiting to hear what he was going to say. She was scared out of her mind that he would hate her for asking such a question, but he wasn't.

"Actually, I'm not as upset as I thought I would be. I was always worried about Kari being taken away from me but I realized that she was never mine. She's been Tk's all along and she's happy now, happier then she's ever been. I guess that makes me happy too."

A small tension formed between them. Adele didn't like it, so she decided to do things the german way.

She sliced through it with her arm and elbowed him lightly.

"Wow, that was surprisingly mature."

"Hey!" Davis defended. "I can be mature."

"The Davis I l- consider my best friend is _not _mature." She giggled. He bumped her lightly but was grinning himself.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the digital world already."

They exchanged jokes and laughed until they entered the computer room where they were attacked by three ultra excited digimon. Adele fell to the ground and Davis's goggles were knocked down onto her nose so she was looking through them. Babydmon and Dorimon licked her face and laughed.

"What took you so long?"

"How come you're so late Adele?" They complained. She giggled as she sat up hugging them.

"I wasn't late, this is the same time I get here every day."

"You were 27 seconds late." Poromon pipped in.

"Trust me, I'll always come back for you guys."

"Even if your 28 seconds late?" Babydmon asked. She laughed.

"Even if I'm 29 seconds late. I swear it." They snuggled into her again enjoying their partners warmth. Finally, she was able to get them off.

"Come on guys I have to fix these goggles! My god Davis, how do you put up with this?" She asked trying to fix them.

He laughed. "Come on, it's like my signature look! Of course I have to put up with it. Besides, they look cute on you."

Both blushed at the sudden comment that Davis added to the conversation. Cheeks pink, Adele tucked a stray piece of blonde hair, the goggles now set back into place. She was sitting cross legged with her digimon on each leg.

"Y-you think so?" Davis scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Y-yeah, I do."

Kari, Tk, Cody, Yolei and Ken entered the room. They saw a blushing Davis and Adele sitting on the ground facing each other with digimon on their laps that didn't seem to matter when they were staring at each other.

"We're here~" Yolei sang. The two on the ground snapped out of it and stood up quickly to see there friends.

"H-hey guys." Adele stammered. She was trying to keep her blush in check which wasn't working all that well.

"Hey _Adele _hey _Davis._" Tk smirked. The formers eyes darted around the room not willing to look at anyone.

"So uh, lets get going."

"Sure, sure. That's what we're here for right?" Kari asked with a grin.

"Yup! So let's go! Digiport open!"

Soon, all the children where sucked into the digital world.

The first thing Adele noticed was that now both her and Davis were wearing goggles and that they match. Yolei took no time in pointing this out either.

"Oh my god, you guys match!" She screeched. All eyes turned to the two goggle wearing teens.

"H-how come I didn't get my hat back?" Adele stuttered. The group laughed.

"Because you're like Kari, Tk and I in that your outfit doesn't change when you come here, and because Davis's does, he gets his goggles back and you get to keep yours." Ken explained. She blushed and looked away.

"R-right. So, why don't we split into groups." Adele suggested.

"Oh! Dibs on Ken and Cody!" Yolei shouted. Ken blushed a bit as Yolei grabbed his arm.

"Then I've got Kari." Tk smiled while holding his girlfriends hand.

"Which leaves you and Davis." Cody grinned.

Part of the two wanted to complain and say that this wasn't fair, another part didn't want to complain and be rude, but the largest part was actually. . . Happy.

Tk and Kari waved as they left on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, Yolei and Ken were riding Aquilamon while Cody rode underground with digmon and all that was left was them.

"Adele, can I digivolve this time!" Dracomon shouted.

"But you always get to digivolve." Dorumon pouted.

"Can you carry three passengers!"

"I bet I can!"

"You can hardly carry one!"

"How about you both digivolve." Adele suggested. They huffed but agreed. Adele grabbed her digivice and held it out, letting the confidence flow through her and a desire to save the digimon since, well, she didn't know what this digimon was the crest of.

"Dracomon digivolve to. . ."

"Dorumon digivolve to. . ."

"Coredramon!"

"Dorugamon!"

Adele turned to Davis. "Okay, so how about I ride on Coredramon and you-"

"Dibs on flying with Dorugamon!" Veemon shouted. He ran over and jumped on the digimons back looking ready to fly solo.

"Fly on Coredramon too..." Her face was pink again as was his.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Together they walked over to the big dragon. It lowered it's head allowing the two of them to climb onto his neck. Adele got on first, Davis right behind her.

"H-hold on." She mumbled.

"Right."

Glad that she couldn't see his blush, Davis wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Adele was also glad that Davis couldn't see her blush as she held on to Coredramon.

"Goggles on?" Davis asked. They both put on their goggles.

"We're all set."

"Then let's go!"

Coredramon flapped his wings shooting up high into the air. If possible, Davis's grip on Adele tightened. Adele was smiling with glee as they soared through the sky. Dorugamon appeared next to them with Veemon and was doing tricks like flips and turns.

"Ha! Beat that!" He challenged. Coredramon smirked.

"Easy."

"Wait! Don't!" Adele and Davis screamed. To late. Coredramon shot straight up into the air spiraling with two fearful teens on his back that were to scared to even scream. Once at the highest point, he stopped.

"Oh thank GGGGOOOOODDDDDDD!" Coredramon shot back down doing a cork screw like spin. Adele was suddenly happy that she was wearing the goggles. Very, very happy.

"We're going to crash!" She screamed. The ground was getting closer and closer until-

Coredramon turned, doing several backflips into the hair and several other twists. It was like the worlds most unstable and dangerous roller coaster.

Finally, he straightened out until he was flying next to Dorugamon again. Adele was so dizzy that she ended up leaning back against Davis's chest for support, trying to get the world to stop spinning. He had buried his head into her shoulder trying to do the same.

"Never again." He groaned.

"Agreed." Adele sighed.

"Fine, you win this round. Hey, what's that up ahead?" Dorugamon asked. Up ahead of them, they could see a giant mountain covered in snow. The temperature was getting colder and colder by the second.

"Cold?" Davis asked Adele. She shivered in response.

"V-very."

Feeling bad and suddenly no embarrassment, Davis gently pulled her back into his chest further and slid a bit of his jacket over her shoulders to cover them. She instantly felt the warmth from both his jacket and arms. Perhaps it was the cold, but she didn't freak out in embarrassment either, rather she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Thanks."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they headed closer and closer towards the mountain. Adele had a feeling that their was something their that she just had to find no matter what.

"So why are we heading towards the mountain?" Davis asked.

"I've just got a feeling." Adele mumbled. Her eyes were feeling a bit heavy. . .

"Okay. Just don't fall asleep before we get there." The boy whispered to her. She nodded.

They made small talk until Coredramon and Dorugamon found a safe place to land. Once they did, the two digimon dedigivolved back to their rookie forms. Davis still kept an arm around Adele since she was still shivering. At least, that was the only reason he would allow himself.

"Got any ideas?"

"Walking seems like the best one." Adele replied. Two humans and three digimon began their hike up the mountain. It was snowing lightly as they climbed.

* * *

They hiked up small cliffs, through forests, along a stream and even further in about 2 hours.

"Remind me that I need to get back into shape." Adele groaned as they continued to climb.

* * *

Once they got to the top, they discovered a cave. Adele felt a strong force coming from it and a need to go inside.

"It's in there."

"Well, lets get in, grab whatever it is, and get out. I'm freezing!" Davis exclaimed.

"You and me both, come on."

They entered the cave that seemed to be made entirely of Ice. Crystals shined brightly from the ceiling and the only path was the narrow one they were moving down now. Dorumon stopped to sniff the air.

"It's here, it's here!" He shouted excited and started running down the tunnel.

"Hey! Hold on, what's here? Dorumon?!"

"Come on, you'll see in a sec!" Adele rolled her eyes but started racing off down the tunnel, her partner right on her heels. Davis and Veemon exchanged glances and soon charged on after them.

The narrow passage opened up into a huge dome of ice. In the center of it was a podium with some kind of pendent on it. Once Adele walked in, it began to glow brightly as if reacting to her very existence.

"Is that-"

"Yeah! Come on!" Dorumon grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the object. Dracomon seemed to understand that this was something important between his two partners so he stayed back with Davis and Veemon.

When Adele was close enough, she could see that in front of her was a tag and crest. The symbol on the crest looked like a four leaf clover with little dots separating each section. It glowed brightly and in response, the crest of confidence glowed as well.

"What is it?" She asked. Dorumon grinned.

"That's our crest, the crest of Compassion. Compassion is a feeling of deep sympathy and sorrow for another who is stricken by misfortune, accompanied by a strong desire to alleviate the suffering. It's a quality that you have to have if you want to save the digital world."

Adele carefully took the crest off of the podium it sat on. It gave her a warm feeling, almost as if it was happy. She slipped it onto the chain her other crest was already on.

A loud crash came from the east wall. Everyone's head snapped over to it. Snow from the ceiling started to fall right where Adele was standing. She pushed Dorumon out of the way before being absolutely covered in snow.

"Adele!" Davis screamed. The digimon at the door laughed which Davis was able to identify as Frigimon. There were six of them into total.

"How sad, I guess she just wasn't strong enough." One of them laugh.

"And as you know, the weak don't belong in this world." Another smirked.

"She obviously didn't." The third one stated.

"And the question now is" The fourth started.

"Do you?" The last asked in unison. They began to laugh.

"You better believe we do!" Davis shouted. Dracomon and Dorumon's forms began to glow.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Dracomon digivolve to. . ."

"Dorumon digivolve to. . ."

"Coredramon!"

"Dorugamon!"

"Veemon?"

"Right."

"Digiarmor energize!"

"Veemon digivolve to. . . Flamedramon, the fire of courage."

Three champion digimon took the place of three rookies angry and ready to fight.

"So, how many digimon do you think it takes to bring down a pack of Frigimon?" Coredramon asked.

Flamedramon smirked. "One, but you're help is definitely welcomed. Fire rocket!"

He shot forward, his now completely on fire. Dorugamon laughed.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!"

With the digimon all fighting, Davis ran over to where he had last seen Adele. Quickly, he began to dig through the snow.

"Adele?" He yelled.

No answer.

"Adele, are you there?"

Still no answer.

"Adele please answer me."

Nothing.

"ADELE?!"

He heard a groan and soon a hand appeared. No hesitation, he grabbed it and yanked out the person it belonged to.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon shouted, firing a metal ball from his mouth. He cheered when three of the frigimon were knocked over like bowling pins.

Adele gasped and shivered when she was pulled out of the snow. Her lips had turned blue from the cold and she was incredibly paled. Davis slipped his jacket off his own arms and onto her own before picking her up bridal style.

"You alright."

"I've been better." She managed weakly. He sighed but smiled knowing that she was sort of alright.

"How come you pushed Dorumon out of the way instead of jumping yourself?"

"Blue flare breath!" Blue fire shot from Coredramon's mouth almost melting the target Frigimon.

"I didn't want him to get hurt." She mumbled. Her eyes were starting to close.

"Okay, Adele, listen. I know that you're tired but whatever you do, you can't go to sleep okay! Please, don't go to sleep."

"I'll try." Her voice sounded so weak and tired that Davis almost wanted to let her sleep, but he had a greater desire for her to live.

"Tell me about your family then. How was life in Germany?"

"I have a little brother. H-he's 8 years old. H-he really A-admires me so much. We u-used to play with each other in the b-back yard all the time. His f-favorite game was the one w-where we saved the princess by k-killing the witch. S-sometimes, we c-could get my dad to play the p-part of the witch. I j-just know that one d-day, he'd love to meet Dracomon and Dorumon."

"Keep going." Davis ordered.

"M-my mom was always a p-perfectionist. I-it was like s-she was afraid of b-being late to being early. H-her meals had t-to be perfect, H-her schedule had to be perfect, her h-house had to be p-perfect. Even her c-children h-had to be perfect. M-my dad is m-more easy going, so they b-balance each other out."

Davis looked over at the battle going on between the digimon. Flamedramon was taking out the last two Frigimon. Hopefully, they could get out of there before it was to late.

"I-It wasn't u-until I re-recovered from m-my depression that m-my mom started to change. I realized th-that she thought I w-was perfect the way I was a-and that she loved me n-no matter what. Sh-she was the one wh-who convinced my d-dad to let me come and s-study here."

The battle was over with the Frigimon unconscious on the ground. The digimon ran over to the two teens on the ground.

"Lets go guys!" Davis shouted urgently. Flamedramon changed back to Veemon and climbed back to his spot with Dorugamon While Davis carefully got onto Coredramon's back.

"We have no time to waste, so lets move." He stated. Exiting through the hole in the wall, the digimon took off into the air.

* * *

Davis and Adele were the last ones to land in the computer lab. Once adjusting to the real world, Davis leaped into action.

"Guys! Someone get a blanket quick!" He shouted. Kari's eyes widened.

"We'll get it!" She screamed. In the mean time, the digimon huddled around Adele on the floor to keep her warm.

"Cody, is she supposed to be this cold?" Upamon asked. Cody shook his head.

"No, she isn't."

Ken was the first to notice the second crest around Adele's neck. He studied it closely.

"Davis, where'd she get that?"

"It's a long story, so I'll explain everything when Tk and Kari get back."

Tk and Kari entered the room again and the digimon instantly moved out of the way so Kari could wrap the blankets around a barley conscious Adele.

"T-thanks." Adele shivered. She snuggled into the blanket that Tk and Kari had grabbed from the nurses office with a smile on her face. She tilted to the right which caused her to fall over onto Davis's chest. In her sleepy state, it became a pillow so instead of moving, she snuggled closer. Davis sighed but wrapped an arm around her hoping that it would help.

"Davis what happened?" Kari asked.

"Can I sleep now?" Adele mumbled. Davis smiled lightly. "Yeah, you can."

She was out like a light.

Davis turned back to Kari so he could start explaining everything to his friends.

"Okay, so we were heading to this mountain because Adele said she felt as though there was something there. After that we had to hike to the top and once we did, we found a cave. At the end of the passage in the cave we found a large ice dome and in the center of that was a tag and crest. It was Adele and Dorumon's crest of Compassion. She put it on but then there was an explosion in the east wall and snow fell on Adele and then brainwashed Frigimon appeared. Our digimon fought them off while I pulled Adele out of the snow. When the battle was finished, I got Adele on Coredramon and we flew back here as fast as we could." He finished and took a deep breath. Tk sighed and knelt down so he was next to Adele.

"It's always you, isn't it." He whispered. Kari shook her head.

"She's got to be prone to accidents or something. It hasn't even been a month and look how much damage she's taken."

Adele was oblivious the conversation going on while she slept. The other digidestined were exchanging information about what they found, which was pretty much nothing. It was starting to get late.

"What should we do about her?" Ken asked. Adele had hardly moved since she fell asleep and she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Since we live in the same building, Kari and I can take her home." Tk suggested. Kari nodded.

"She probably won't feel well when she wakes up and somebody has to take care of her. I'll tell mom that I'm staying late at a friends house to work on a project." Kari agreed. Reluctantly, Davis let go of Adele and passed her to Tk who picked her up and put her on his back, managing to keep the blanket on her.

"Let's get going." He sighed. Adele was a lot lighter then he thought she would be. . .

"Bye guys!" Kari waved.

"bye."

* * *

Tk set Adele down in her bed and left so Kari could change her out of her wet cloths and into some warm pajamas. Once that was done, she went into the kitchen. She had already called her mom and her mom suggested that she might as well sleep over since it would be late by the time she'd get home. Kari agreed.

"Let's see what we have here." She mumbled as she dug through the pantry for food. Gatomon was looking for a pot just like Kari had asked her to. Meanwhile, Tk was playing with the other three digimon in the living room.

"I found it Kari, what do I do now?" Gatomon asked.

"Fill it up with water in the sink. I'll have to make mac 'n' cheese for us and a can of soup for Adele when she's ready." Gatomon nodded and dropped the pot in the sink for Kari. The girl turned on the stove and once the pot was filled, placed in on so it could boil.

Tk entered the room alone with a sigh.

"Mind keeping an eye on them, they're a hand full." He asked Gatomon.

"Trust me I know." She rolled her eyes but walked back into the living room. Kari sat down in one of the chairs.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked. Kari frowned.

"I'm worried about her Tk. Both her physical and mental health. She's sick now and also. . .I don't want her depression to come back. She's been through so much and now she has to save the digital world too? Isn't that just to cruel?"

Tk frowned but leaned down and hugged his girlfriend who willingly returned it.

"I know Kari, but none of us choose to save the digital world, it chooses us. I just hope that for Adele's sake, it made the right choice."


End file.
